Love and Battle
by Mindy2010
Summary: Three girls get sucked into a vortex leading to the Dragon Ball Z demention. They fall in love and they have to protect the universe from a great power. They also have to figure who the missing person of their group is, read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Battle**

**By: Melinda Nichols**

Chapter 1:

It was the last hour of the day. Which was Pre-Algebra. I had fallen asleep day dreaming of my dear Gohan.

While next to me was Saphire. Who was an artist. She was drawing Goku. Character from an animated television show. Even though he isn't real she is still in love with him.

Then in the back of the room was another part of their trio. Rori. She just sat there wasting note book paper writing 'Vegeta is the best, Vegeta is the hottest, Vegeta has the most devilishis butt!'

Saphire's View

I stopped drawing long enough to look at the clock. It was 2:48 two minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. I made a signal at Rori and she nodded in approval.

Rori ripped out a piece of note book paper and crumpled it into a ball. She tossed it at Riley and hit her in the back of the head.

Rori's View

When Riley awoke the bell rang. We gathered our things and left the room. Riley stretched and snorted. She was the last one out of the room.

Riley's View

When I finally reached the hallway lockers were being slammed shut and the halls were being cleared. Luckily, when I got out there not very many people were in my way. I walked over to my locker that was when I ran into my two best friends.

I smiled and rubbed my head were the paper ball had hit me. I looked at Rori and said, "Oh yah, your forgiven, Rori." Then I yawned.

Saphire then smiled and blushed a little. She opened her sketch book and showed the picture of Goku she had been drawing and showed it to me and Rori. We screamed.

"Oh my god Saphire! This… this one…" I stuttered.

"Is the best one ever!" Rori finished.

I looked at Saphire. A pretty brunette with hazelnut highlights. Her dark blue eyes showed the love of a true friend. Her body has all the right curves. Then I looked at Rori. Standing only five foot nine. She had blonde hair with brown popping out in every direction. She is the funny one and she is also popular cause she's a cheerleader.

Rori's View

I looked at Riley. She's the leader of our trio and she has a mind of her own. She stands five foot five, with grey eyes and short blonde to light brown hair with blonde highlights.

Riley's View

When we were walking home the sky was turning a crisp pink color. As if Halloween was coming which was that night. None of said anything until we came across an ally that we passed every day.

"Should we take it this time?" Saphire asked. Her jean skirt was swaying in the breeze.

Looking towards the ally carefully, I announced, "Yah. We should it'll probably take us home faster than if we go through the old town." Saphire and looked at each other and nodded there heads in approval.

We walked forward into the ally. A musky smell came from it. Saphire licked her lips and then spit. Me and Rori giggled.

"What? It tasted really nasty!" She commented back.

Then all of a sudden a gust of wind startled us. Then a static vortex opened.

Rori's View

Everything was getting sucked in one by one. And I was the first one to go into it.

"Saphire! Riley! Help me!" I screamed trying to grab on to things. Saphire and Riley rushed over to me and tried to pull me back out, but they didn't succeed.

Then as they were trying to pull me out, the vortex tried harder to suck us all in. Finally, it sucked us all in.

Saphire's View

My head pounded. I couldn't feel my heart, and something grudged in me. A red light flashed around me back and forth. I turned red and then back to normal And I slowly opened my eyes.

I felt my body again, I was on a bed, in a room that was huge. The walls were a fake looking with a ruby color to them. Though the bed was comfy, I started to wonder where my friends were and where I was. I sat up and I had to hold my head. It pounded with pain. I closed my eyes and started to breath.

After a minute my head stopped. "Where am I?' I asked my self. I started to look around the room. There was a desk with a computer on it, a book case full of books, and Goku. 'Wait… Goku?'

"Hi, there. Do you feel alright?" Goku asked. He got up and walked over to the bed.

"Man I must be dreaming. This is a dream. Goku isn't real." I said to my self over and over. He looked hurt.

"What do you mean not real? I'm as real as real can get." He told me with care in his eyes. He sat on the bed and I started to blush really bad. Then I realized that my friends weren't with me. 'They have to be here to see this!' I said to my self.

Riley's View

A sharp pain went through and out of my body. Piercing me into worse pain. A bright blue light surrounded me and I scrunched up as the light dimmed.

I slowly woke up into a totally different room then Rori's and Saphire's. This time when I woke up the light was much dimmer. The color of the room was hard to tell. But, it still looked like a blue color, the room has the same items in it as a normal room. Well, besides Bulma and her parents' room.

A rustle scurried around the room. That's what woke me up in the first place. I sat up, though still very sore, and started to panic. As I looked around the room, I realized that my friends were no where in sight. Then I herd another rustle.

"Who's there?" I asked as I pulled the covers up to my cheeks. Then a dark figure appeared in the darkness.

"You're up. Are you feeling well?" I gasped. I recognized that voice, but who's could it be? Then a thought hit me. Dragon Ball Z and GT.

'Oh my god. It couldn't be.' I thought to my self. He came closer and I gasped again. It was… it was Gohan from Dragon Ball Z.

"Could this be real?" I whispered to my self. I looked up at Gohan. He smiled, and I blushed, but likely it was dark enough, so he really didn't notice.

"You know this might be a stupid question, but are you in pain?" He asked as he chuckled. I just giggled.

"That isn't a stupid question. But I am glad you asked." I answered and some of my pain went away as I paced him.

Rori's View

The same thing happened to me as the other two. But this time the pain was in my arms and legs. I tried to curl my hands into fists, but I didn't succeed. The pain took over my body and a bright magenta pink color surrounded me. It absorbed it self in me and then disappearing.

I woke up to very bright room. One that was not like hers Riley's, or Saphire's. I sat up and yawned, I rubbed my eyes to get adjusted to the bright light. I looked forward and noticed that the walls were pink and someone staring at her that looked exactly like Vegeta. I screamed and fell out of the bed. He just stood there looking at me like I was stupid or some thing like that.

I got my self back into the bed and then Vegeta said, "Good now you're awake. Take this so I can go." He gave me some type of bean.

"Dragon Ball Z? No way! Wait, where's Riley and Saphire?" Vegeta stopped doing what he was doing and looked at me.

"Oh you mean the other two. I think Kakarott and his son Gohan are taking care of them. Come on take this so we can go." Vegeta was starting to get mad.

"What is it first?" I asked. I love to watch Vegeta get mad. I also already knew what it was before I even asked.

"My god! So many questions. It's a frikkin sensu bean. So eat so we can go." He said once again.

I just giggled. "You know I like to watch you get mad." At this point he was getting furious with me.

Saphire's View

Goku handed the sensu bean to me. I studied it and asked, "What is it?" I was the one who actually didn't know what it was. All know I'm crazy over DBZ.

"It's a sensu bean. You eat it and your pain goes away. And your strength comes returns." He explained with a loving smile he always has.

"Really? Wow! That's cool. Oh, yah! I never got your name." I told him. And well, of course I already knew his name, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. But, before he could answer I popped the bean in my mouth and chewed. He was right, my pain went away and my strength returned.

"I'm Saphire. Like the stone." But I was startled when I herd laughter and an angry yell.

"Who was that?" Goku shrugged. I got up when Goku signaled for me to follow. Down the hallway was Rori and Vegeta. Rori was on the floor (once again) laughing her ass off while Vegeta was glowing.

"Whoa, Vegeta what do you think you are doing? Don't kill her." Goku laid his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and he turned around.

"I bet she doesn't ask as many questions as this one does!" Vegeta pointed at me as he said that. I busted out laughing.

"Hey, I feel sorry for you. If you knew her like I do, you wouldn't be this up set." I said as I caught my breath.

"So which one are you? Are you the hyper one?" Vegeta snapped at me.

"No. I'm the intelligent one. I'm also an artist sort of."

"Then Riley is the leader of our trio and she's also the quiet one." I added.

"Oh, that's great! Just great!" Vegeta murdered.

Riley's View

Gohan walked over to me and handed me a bean. I knew right away what it was, so I ate it and all of my pain went away.

"Better?" He asked me as he held out his hand. I shook my head yes and grabbed his hand. He lead me out of the room and down the hall where we found the others.

"Saphire!" I said as I pointed at Vegeta and Rori. Saphire just smiled at me and shrugged.

I looked a little harder at Saphire, "Saphire is your hair a ruby color?"

"Where's the bath room!" Saphire asked as she looked around.

Goku replied, "It's over there, right behind you." She ran in and back out.

"My hair!" She whined. Then she looked at me. "Oh my god! Riley your eyes are a light blue color and your hair is too. And Rori, yours is the same eyes and hair only its like a pink color." And Rori hates pink.

"I know the room I was in was pink." Rori said as she got up off the floor.

"Okay. This is really freaky. Well, lets just be thankful that we all are alright." I said as I tried to calm Saphire down.

"Girls, you know that we have a huge adventure ahead of us?" Saphire explained.

"A wild, crazy one. And we'll tackle it together as a trio. Cause that's what friends do for each other." Rori pitched in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rori's View

Me, Saphire, and Riley gathered on to the couch in the living room after the encounter with the Z fighters. Saphire still couldn't believe that her hair had changed. And the same for me and Riley, who would figure that they would change to the colors they did.

"Can this be real?" I asked. I've been trying to stay calm instead of being hyper like I normally am. And it's really hard.

"Well, I asked Goku the same question. He said that this is real as real can get." Saphire answered. I looked at Riley and she just sat there listening the whole time. She couldn't stop thinking about Gohan's sweet smile and the kindness that he had given her. (She even asked her self why him and Videl broke up.)

"Yo, Rie! Are you okay, you're drooling?" I asked her with a happy tone. Riley stopped dreaming for a second and came back to Earth. And she wiped her mouth.

"Uh? Oh, yah I'm fine, sorry. I drifted off there for a second." She told me when she realized that she WAS drooling.

Riley's View

Goku and Gohan came back in chatting. Saphire was trying to control her self and trying to keep her cool. And I was trying not to screech. Then Rori just giggled at us and gave her an evil glare. Letting her know that I was not going to be playing around with her.

Goku faced us as he stopped talking. "I have some shocking news for you," he told us with a puzzled look. "It just depends on how you take it."

"What my dad is trying to say is, that we've found the long lost and last of the pure blooded Universal Protectors." Gohan explained to us. I looked at Rori and we looked at Saphire who looked at us. And then we looked at the two Z fighters standing in front of us.

Rori was kind of confused about everything, but asked, "So, can we meet them?"

Goku smiled. "You already have met them. I think." I blinked really hard, and then looked at Rori. Then we looked at Saphire, again. Then the hints started to hit me, as they were starting to show up. Our hair and eyes and the attitude changes. I started to get clues and piece them together.

"You don't mean to tell us, you mean…" I began.

"US?" Rori finished. Saphire closed her eyes and just sat there thinking. She thought she would hate it. See Saphire didn't want to be a protector, saiyan, or anything but a normal teenager.

"We believe so. If you weren't then why would you be here? Plus the Supreme Kai contacted us and he said so him self." Then Goku got this look on his face like he was thinking of a way to explain it.

Then Gohan cut in, "According to the Supreme Kai, you three plus one or two more are the missing pink, ruby, blue, green, and black (If there is two more) Protectors of the Universe and plus you three and the others are pure blooded saiyans." That was when Saphire lost it. And trust me she went bizzerk.

"I am mot a flippen Super Saiyan or Protector and you won't make because I won't let you!" With that said she ran up stairs. Though she was up set and running up the stairs she bumped into an unexpected friend. She had bumped into Vegeta. She started to fall backwards until he caught her.

"LET ME GOOOO!" She ran passed him and slammed the bed room door behind her. (The room that she had woken up in.)

Vegeta mumbled, "What was that about? She's the more stubborn one than the normal one." I got up.

"You're right she is stubborn. But that's just how she is!"

"I know, no one is perfect. Not me, not Riley, not Saphire, and especially not you." Rori argued. All no she was thinking that he's the most perfect saiyanin the universe. At least for her.

"Dad, I told you we shouldn't of told them, or at least not Saphire at the moment. She might still be shocked from coming here." Gohan told his father. Then the lightly yellow painted door opened as Piccolo walked in. Uncommon, for him. A light breeze broke the silence.

"Hello Piccolo." Goku said cheerfully. Piccolo looked around the room. He noticed me and Rori. Then he looked at Goku and Gohan.

"I feel it, I feel the power." That's when Saphire went all out ballistic. She started yelling and cussing as she walked back down the stairs.

"Where's my bag!" She yelled. She didn't even notice Piccolo until he said, "Where's the fourth?"

"We don't know. She didn't come with them." Gohan replied.

Did I just see a green guy?" I opened my mouth in surprise, but nothing came out.

"Geese Saph you really don't know that much about DBZ." Was Rori's answer. Piccolo didn't know what to say where to look. 'The girl who is supposedly is Saphire has the energy of Ruby. And her eyes make me stumble when she looks at me.'

"Yah. He's pretty green." Gohan grabbed Saphire by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

Rori's View

"What's this about Gohan?" Saphire asked feeling very uncomfortable. That's when Gohan spotted Vegeta walking through.

"Vegeta, please?" Gohan pleaded.

"Uh, NOOOOO! Vegeta stay, I don't think so." Saphire defended.

"Just make up your minds!" He mumbled.

"Oh… I see. Any ways can you ask Riley if, you know…" He stammered for a second, then proceeded. "Go on a date with me?"

Saphire chuckled, "Huh… sure." Then added. "I guess."

Then she asked, "Well, don't you think it's a little soon? I mean you and Videl just broke up not to long ago and I just figured that you would wanna wait a while."

Gohan thought for a second before he answered. "Yah, I'm still in love with her but she's coming back, so why wait?"

"Okay… Well, why did you and Videl break it off any ways?"

He thought again before he answered. "Umm… We broke up cause she thought that she was holding me back from my destiny."

"And what about Vegeta and Bluma, Goku and Chichi?"

"Same thing with them, but Trunks and Goten are coming back this evening after school." He finished.

"Well… Okay, I'll talk to Riley and get her answer for you." She closed the conversation.

"Oh, look. Little Gohan is going on a date." Vegeta smirked. With a smile. Gohan gave him a look that told him to fuck off.

"Gohan. I'll go do it." Vegeta said evilly.

"Shut your face you piece of crap." Saphire snapped.

She walked out the door, and bumped into Riley who was starring at her with her arms crossed and an evil look on her face.

"Don't give me that look. Come here, I have something to ask you." Riley walked with Saphire.

"I'm mad. You know I like Gohan." Riley complained.

"I know you do. That's why he wanted me to ask you to go on a date with him." Riley stood back, stunned.

"Oh my god. I'm SO SORRY I had no idea. Riley said over and over. Until Saphire told her to shut up.

I just sat there as they were trying to figure out what was going on. I giggled a couple of times cause it was so hilarious to watch.

"It's alright you didn't know what was going on. I understand why you got mat at me." Saphire assured Riley.

"Well, what about Videl? I mean they just broke up and you'd think he wouldn't try to get with ay one for a while." Riley asked.

"He told me that he knows its really soon, but he says, 'Why wait?'" Saphire told her.

"So what YOUR ANSWER?" Saphire was pressuring Riley and finally she replied.

"Well, I… you know, of course!" Riley screeched. Then she got a huge smile on her face.

"Well then its final. Be right back." Saphire rushed off to go tell Gohan the good news.

"No! Saphire wait!" Riley screamed, but she was already gone.

"Lover boy! You got your self a girl!" Saphire chanted, very loudly.

"Wait, wait. God dang you Saph I swear…" Riley walked into the kitchen. She blinked and then chuckled.

"Oh brother! Vegeta, come on. Lets go." Saphire demanded. Vegeta shrugged and followed. But he had had no idea why, he just did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Riley's View

The date with Gohan was getting closer. I couldn't stop pasting back and forth, nervously. I was also freaking out over what I was going to wear. It was between a black layered skirt with a tight blue tube top, blue jeans with a low cut ruby tank top, or brown gaucho pants and a strapless South pole shirt that had brown on it as well. I sat the out fits on my bed and tried to figure out which one to wear. Then I looked towards the door.

"Saphire! Rori! Come here!" I demanded. Saphire came in first.

"What? I'm in the middle of something." She complained. Then Rori came in with her face stuffed with cookies.

"Waat?" Rori asked with her mouth full. I sat on the bed and sighed.

"Guys, I don't know what to wear. My date is in 2 hours and I still have to get dressed, do my hair, and do my make up." I whined. Saphire took a look at the out fits.

"Hey Rie, I think you should wear the strapless top with the pair of jeans." Rori swallowed her cookies and took a look at the out fit.

"Yah! That's totally hot. And plus that shirt looks really good on you." She said. I jumped up and hugged both of them.

"Thank you guys so much you're lots of help." I told them.

"You're welcome." They fired back.

"When there's trouble with clothes…" Saphire started.

"We come to the rescue, and to give great advise. In other words you're welcome… again." Rori finished. I smiled. Then Saphire took Rori by the arm and pulled her out of my room.

"Now get dressed and we will come back in and do your hair and do your make up." They demanded as they shut the door.

About 10 minutes later Saphire and Rori came back in the room. Rori managed to get some make up from Bulma and Bra. On the other hand, Saphire managed to get some hair spray and a straightner. And her twirled hair brush.

Rori arranged the make up on the dressing table. "Sit, now!" She was very demanding when it came to me and make up and guys.

"How can I thank you guys?" I asked as Saph tugged at my hair and Rori was tweezing my eye brows.

Saphire closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you guys know how I told you that I may like another saiyan besides Goku?"

Me and Rori looked at each other. Than we looked at her. "Well I like… Go… Go… Goten." Me and Rori's mouth dropped. Then we grabbed each other.

"Honey my ass looks better than him. No offense." I said. Saphire puffed out her cheeks.

"Well I think a dog's shit looks better than him." Rori said.

I chuckled. "Geese! Okay, I'm sorry. So what do you want me to do?" Saphire looked at me and then at Rori.

"Get him to ask me on a date." She closed her eyes waiting for us to laugh, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see what we were doing. We were smiling.

"Sure. I'll do it." Rori answered.

"And if she forgets, I'll remind her or I'll do it." I said. Saphire smiled. She walked over to the wall and plugged in the straightner.

I stood nervously as I was completed. "I'm nervous you guys."

Saphire stood up and hugged me. "You look hot. Don't be nervous. Trust me when he sees you in that he's going to wanna rip that out fit off of you. Now go down there and show him… you." Rori giggled. "Hey, at least we tried. Go. Go. Shoo." They waved their hands. I smiled and walked out of the door and down the hallway. It seemed to take forever. The stairs slowly came into view. I took a deep breath. I walked down the steps, taking one by one. Gohan sat on the coutch dressed very nice and well groomed. But the night had just began.

Rori's View

I sat in my room watching the purple clock that Rie had gotten me. I looked around the room as the clock reached 12. I then herd a rustle out side. Then I rushed into Riley's room. I was ready to find out the details.

Riley's View

We walked towards the Capsule Corp. The house was lit up. Almost to bright. Gohan gripped my hand and for some reason it didn't feel right. Gohan opened the door. No one was in sight. Gohan lead me up to my room.

"Riley… please don't be shocked. Or offended, but I… I… love you." I was totally stunned. And I had nothing to say.

"Well, um, Gohan, honey, It's to soon for that. Umm, it's only our first date. So, well, good night." I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. He pulled me closer to him. He lowered his hands then I pulled away.

"Good night Gohan." I opened my door then screamed.

"RORI!" I screeched. I shut my door.

Saphire's View

I sat in my room with Goten. We were playing rummy.

"Hmm… so do you think Gohan and Riley are back from their date yet?" He asked me as he laid down a four, five, and a six of clubs. A sudden scream and then Rori's name entered my room.

"Oh yah… she's home. Hey, I'll be right back. And NO PEEKING AT MY CARDS!" I told him as I left the room. And of course he took a real good look at my cards. I knocked on Riley's door and then I went in.

Riley's View

Saphire walked in as Rori was giggling hysterically. I just stood there with my hands on my hips.

"Geese… Rori! I would of gotten you but instead you scared the living the shit out of me." I told her. Saphire just stood quietly without being noticed.

"Oh… HELL NO girlfriend!" Saphire said.

I jumped and Rori started to giggle even more.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you people!" I was freaking out. Saphire just giggled.

"Well, tell me. Did he kiss you?" Rori asked as she took a breath.

"We didn't kiss on the date. But he kissed me before I came in here. And I might regret this date. So if you don't mind I would like to change and go to bed." Saphire and Rori started out. Until I stopped them.

"Guys the reason is… because… umm… I'm… I'm in love… I'm in love with… with Shin."

Now it was Saphire's turn to burst out laughing.

"No way. The Supreme Kai? The used to be of the East? Shin?" Rori asked horrified. She was totally stunned.

To stunned to laugh or even move. Saphire stopped laughing as to why I was shaking my head.

"You're serious aren't you?" Saphire asked. I just kinda gave her a half smile.

"Well, I still like Gohan. But interest is in Shin. I don't know who to choose." I answered. Saphire just sighed.

"Well sleep on it. Then tell us in the morning. Night girls." Saphire yawned and walked back into room to finish her game of rummy. Rori just smiled and followed. I changed into my pajamas and laid down just thinking of what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Riley's View

When I got up the next morning the only things I could think of were probably sitting right down stairs. Shin and Gohan. I still couldn't believe that I had told Saphire and Rori that I liked him. They probably think that I'm totally stupid or something.

I did my normal routine as I did every morning got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and did my stretches. Then after I did that I thought that I would peek in on Rori but she wasn't in her room. So I thought that I would see if Saphire was in her room and she wasn't in hers either. So when I came to the top of the stairs I could hear Saphire, Rori, Gohan, and Shin talking. So I decided I would ease drop. (That was a really bad habit that I needed to get over.)

"So Gahan what did you and Riley do your guys' date last night?" Shaphire asked.

"We went to eat and then to a movie." Gohan replied with a happy voice.

"Really? I wish that Trunks would ask me on a date." Rori said. Then it got really quiet. And I knew that she didn't want any one to know that she liked him. (I didn't even know.)

"You like Trunks!" Gohan and Shin said at the same time.

"Yah. But please don't tell him. I don't want him to know just yet." She was really calm and she didn't seem real with it today.

I waited at the top of the stairs until I got my signal. And I was getting really bored just listening to them. It was like watching t.v. without a picture.

Finally Saphire said, "I wonder if Riley is up yet."

"I don't know. We didn't stay out that late last night." Gohan said.

I started to walk down the stairs, "Yah I'm up. I've been up for a while."

"Oh… okay. Cause I was just about to come up and get you. I mean you know how late you can sleep. Especially on Saturdays and Sundays." Rori said.

"Yah, you do have a… ahhhhhhh…" I tripped and fell down the stairs. "OW that hurt like a mother fucker!" I stood up rubbing my ass and trying not to fall over again cause I was really dizzy.

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he rushed over to help me.

"Yah, I always trip and I always get hurt while doing it. It isn't that big of a deal, really it isn't."

"Okay. But, are you sure." Gohan said as he hugged me.

"Yah, I'm totally sure." Then I looked over at Rori and Saphire and they were laughing their asses off.

"Hey Rie, do you remember when you tripped at the 8th grade dance? And don't forget that it was in front of the guy that you liked." Rori asked. Then she started to giggle.

"YES! And that was the most embarrassing moment ever and I totally blushed. And he just looked at me and laughed. But then after words when a slow song came on he asked me if I wanted to dance with him and then when we were dancing he asked me if I was okay. I told him that I was fine and that I didn't need any sympathy. But after the dance he asked me out and we dated for about a year and a half which was until I moved." I went over and leaned on the bar near the table.

"Yah, that night was so much fun and he didn't care weather you smoked and drank or not." Saphire mentioned.

"SAPHIRE! Why did you say that? You know that I don't want any one to really know about my past and why I shut every one out." I snapped at her.

"Oh, sorry it kinda slipped out and they probably don't care cause that is in the past now and you don't do it any more. So why would they care?" Saphire came back and bit off my head.

"Well, you know it's my past and if I don't want any one to know about then they shouldn't know about it." I told her.

"Why don't you guys just drop it. Saphire just said the wrong thing and she probably didn't mean to say that much stuff as she did. DID YOU?" Rori said then looked at Saphire.

"No, not at all." Saphire said as her eyes got really big and as she clenched her teeth.

"Hey I have an idea, lets start training. You know we have to get started now or we won't get started till tomorrow." Shin said leaning against the wall.

"Fine. So is going to train us. I mean you're not going to train all 3 of us. Are you?" Rori said with a smirk.

"No. You all will have different trainers. Okay, lets see here. Saphire, Goku will train you, Rori, Gohan will train you, and Riley, I will be training you." Shin explained.

"WHAT? NO!" Me and Gohan yelled at the same time.

"I thought I was going to be training Riley." Gohan said as he tried not to hit Shin.

"Well, you're not so get over it. Don't worry, I won't take her from you, cause I have no intention of dating her. Plus she isn't y type." Shin said as he looked at me. I just glared at him.

"Well, I don't wanna date you either. You are to proper for me and frankly you're to stuck up and you are a really hard ass." I told him as I walked over to Goahn and wrapped my arms around him.

"And another reason I'm training her is because she's going to be the most powerful one of all of them. Even when the fourth arrives." Shin was really starting to get on my nerves and I wanted to hit him really hard.

Rori's View

I thought that Riley was going to jump on Shin, but before she could do any thing Gohan grabbed her and shook his head 'no'.

"Fine. Let's start training, since you won't get off of our asses." I said as I went and sat on the edge of the table.

"Fine." Shin said as he went out side.

Riley's View

Shin waited out side for me to get ready, then we went to our training spot. I was so nervous about training I couldn't get my mind off of what it would be like if I was training with Rori and Saphire.

"You need to learn to fly before we spar." Shin said as we arrived at our training spot.

"Uh, Shin where I come from people don't fly unless they are in a plane." I told him as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Well, you're not a normal person. Now are you." He said as he examined the plain that we stood on.

"No, I guess not. Well, how am I going to learn to fly when I've never done it before?" I asked as I sat my self on the ground.

"Um… I don't know how to explain it. Pretty much, if you just concentrate and build up your energy, so you really have to focus on what you want your goal to be. And right now that goal is flying." He was really starting to bore me.

"Okay! Let me try." I said as I stood up and tried to find my power.

I closed my eyes and focused on flying. I could feel my self power up. Not like a saiyan power up, but like a flying power up. I opened my eyes and I could see sparkly things floating around me, then I fell.

"Try again!" Shin demanded.

I got up and tried again. Not because he told me to, it was because I had to prove to my self that I was not a failure. That's what I would always call my self if I would fail some thing. No matter if it was a test in school, or a simple e-mail. But I still fell again and again and again. It pissed my off so bad that I wanted to scream my head off but couldn't cause I had to live up to my expectations.

After falling about a half of million times Shin said, "We should quit. I'll take you back to the Capsule Corp. and we'll keep training tomorrow."

"Okay, my ass hurts. Is that normal, or is it just because I just fell down a lot?" I asked him as I rubbed my butt.

"Well, if you stopped complaining maybe it would stop HURTING." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"You really need to lighten up. You're way to closed on your feelings." I said as I stopped and put on my hands on my hips.

He stopped and turned and looked at me. "You're telling me to lighten up. What about you? Why don't you lighten up? I've read your thoughts, and all I get is hateful thoughts about me and how you wanna kill me. So tell me about that."

"Okay I will. The ONLY reason why I have those thoughts of you is because I don't want you to know what I really think of you."

"And what do you think about me?" I didn't want to tell him that I liked him so I lied.

"You wanna know…" He nodded. "Okay. I think that you are the biggest joke that ever happened, IN MY LIFE!"

"Well, you're the biggest pain in the ass that I have met and I wish that I hadn't have ever met you."

"Oh really. Then, why do I always catch you looking at me?"

"I don't look at…"

"Oh, my bad. Staring at me."

"I just try to figure you out. You are a real mystery to me and I always like a challenge. And you ARE a challenge."

"Well, then why did you decide to train me?"

"Cause you will the most powerful and if Vegeta were to train you, you would probably wouldn't get to use your powers the right way."

"Well, then lets test out my powers." I went up to him and pushed him.

He pushed me back only I fell on the ground. I got up and tried to punch him, but he caught my hand. And pushed it away. Then I pushed him again, and he must have been off balance cause he fell backwards. And he took me with him. We rolled down the hill and I landed on top.

"Well, isn't this weird? And if you wanted to be on top you could of just asked." Shin said as he rolled me over and sat on top of me.

"Well, it kinda is now. And if you wanted to be on top why didn't YOU JUST ASK?"

"You know I would of if you weren't going out with Gohan." Then I kicked him off.

"What? You like me! Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!"

"Yah. Is that a crime? And personally I think he's hiding things from you and I personally think you should dump him."

"Why? So I could date you. Or what?"

"No. Cause I think you could do a lot better than him."

"Really? Like who?"

"I don't know. I guess who ever is your type."

It was getting later and later by the minute. After me and Shin's conversation I found my self walking up the stairs to my bed room. I decided to stop by Gohan's room to tell him good night and I herd him talking to some one, so I decided to listen in.

"I don't know Videl. It just doesn't seem right. And yes, I still love you." Gohan said.

"Then, why don't you just dump her and get back together with me?" Videl asked. I couldn't believe that I was hearing this and I was starting to hurt.

"I can't do that Videl. You know that. Plus I love Riley. And she knows that." Gohan said.

"But your dad and mom are getting back together and same for Vegeta and Bluma, so, why can't we?" Videl said.

"I just can't do that but, I guess since I AM still in love with you, I will try to get back together with you." Gohan said. I couldn't believe what he just said. Tears started to run down my face. And as I started to go down the hall to my room I saw Shin.

He saw the tears run down my face and he came up to me and try to comfort me. He tried to put his arms around me but I pushed him away. And ran to my room and slammed the door. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I dried my tears trying not to sound up set just incase it was Gohan.

"Its me, Shin. I want to talk to you." He said as I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me? I'm a wreck." I said as I leaned against the door.

"Yeah. You need some one to talk to and I thought maybe I could be the one you spill your guts to." He said.

I saw Gohan come out of his room and he smiled at me. Then I got an idea. I looked at Gohan then at Shin. I moved closer to Shin and I hugged him. As I was hugging him I looked at Gohan and I said to my self, 'It's over.' And he must have herd it cause he got a sad look on his face. I guess my powers were increasing.

"Okay. Come in." I told Shin. And I invited him in. And before I closed the door I looked back at Gohan and he just looked at me back and then went down stairs.

"So, what was that for?" Shin asked as I closed the door.

"Cause you tried to hug me and I just pushed you away and I didn't want to seem like a bitch. Plus, I kinda needed one." I told him as I sat down on the bed.

"Well, you're not a not a bitch, as you put it. And you looked like you were ready to kill some thing or some one." Shin said as he came over and sat down next to me.

"Thanks. But I take 'bitch' as a compliment. I know it might sound a little weird, but I do." I turned and looked at him.

"You do? Well, I guess you have your own opinions and if you think that calling you a 'bitch' then I guess I'll call you one if I get mad at you."

"Okay by me. Call me what ever you want. Besides hoe, whore, or slut cause I can't stand it when some one calls me that cause they have no idea what I'm like. They judge me before they know me."

"Okay I won't, I'll be nicer than I have been. I at least owe you that much."

"Yah ya do!" We didn't say any thing to one another for a few seconds until I looked at him.

Then he said, "I like you Riley. I really do."

"What! Uh… no you don't." I told him as I stood up and backed up, away from him.

"Yes I do! I have never been so open to some one, until I met you. I really do like you, Riley, and I want to be with you." He stood up and walked towards me. I backed up until I hit the wall. He came up to me and he put his hands on the wall by my neck.

"We shouldn't, we can't." I told him as I tried to get away but failed. He grabbed my arms and kept me up against the wall.

"Why? Why can't we? Don't you like me?"

"Yes, no, yes, I don't know. I mean you're the Supreme Kai. You can't love. Remember?"

"I don't care. I love and I'll break the rules to be with you."

"But…" I didn't get to finish cause he kissed me. And I really don't know what took over me but I wrapped my arms around him and I pulled him close to me. We moved over to my bed and he was on top of me. I still wasn't sure why I wanted to do this and I was really cautious about what to do cause I was still a virgin. He must have known cause he was careful. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. And then I really, REALLY liked it.

The next morning I woke up and rolled over to find nothing, no Shin. I got up and took a shower and got dressed. But when I went to get a shirt out of my dresser and I found a note and a blue/heart shaped necklace laying on top of it. The heart had a green glow in the middle of it.

I opened the note and I read it. It said, 'You can trust me. I'll love you for ever. I'll never hurt you and I'll be there for you when you need me the most. Like I have said before, "I love you." Love always and for ever. Shin.'

I looked at the note one last time and put it in my drawer. And I put on the necklace on. Then I went down stairs. To find Saphire, Rori, Trunks, Goten, and Shin sitting around the table.

"It's time to start training. And we need to work extra hard today. We are running behind." Shin said. He was acting like nothing had happened between us last night.

"Okay." I said as I walked out side.

"What is her problem?" Saphire asked.

"I don't know." Goten said. "Maybe she needs to get laid."

"Don't say that!" Shin said. "She has a good heart don't clown around about that."

"Fine." Goten said.

"Are you ready?" Shin asked me as he arrived at the plain that we trained on.

"Yah. Sure." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"Goten is right, there is some thing wrong with you. What is it?" Shin asked as I stood there waiting for him to figure it out.

"Why are you asking me that! You should know. You caused it." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. He was getting real cocking with me.

"What I mean is, I am really pissed at you cause you're acting like nothing happened between us last night."

"I didn't tell any one cause I keep my private life to my self. And I think if I don't want any one to know then I think that they shouldn't know."

"I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know." He smiled and he hugged me.

Then we started to train.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After about a month of training we got some pretty hard news. Goku told us that we had to figure out who the last person of the group was. We had discovered that to complete the prophecy we had to find the other girl.

"So what you are saying is that we have to go back to our dimension? And find this person who we are missing and tell her that she belongs in this other dimension? And exactly how do we do that?" Saphire was asking so many questions I had to put my hand over her mouth.

"Saphire, shut the hell up, and let them tell us how we are going to do this." I told her. By now people knew that me and Shin were exclusive.

"We will take you back to the day that we took you. You will go home as you were doing at that moment and go on as if nothing had changed. No one will even know that you were even gone." Shin explained.

"Okay, then what are guys going to do why we are packing and trying to find this chick?" Rori was sitting on Trunks' lap.

"Yeah, like you Shin. What are people going to say when you show up with purple skin and a white Mohawk?" I asked.

"I can transform into a human. No one will even know that I was even from a different dimension." He explained.

"Okay, do you know who this girl is?" Saphire asked.

"All I know is her name is Sabrina." Gohan said.

"Sabrina Jones?!" Saphire and Rori said in unison.

"There is no way she is a saiyan, she is the weirdest person I know." Rori said. "I don't like her, and I am not going to like it if she is around."

"Look she isn't that bad. You guys don't know her the way that I do. She and you two are the best of friends I could ever have. And she will not change anything. We will be able to do everything that we wanted to do only Sabrina will be with us." I told them.

"I don't know Rie. I mean she is SO annoying and she can really be a bitch. Especially when she starts talking about my brother, or when she says something that she thinks is funny and it isn't." Saphire said as Goten sat down next to her.

"Look lets just do what they are telling us to do, and everything will be just fine. So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Tonight, at sun set we will go and you will have all of your powers and memories so don't get angry. Cause you could easily kill someone." Shin said.

"Fine, we'll go and when are we coming back?" Rori asked.

"The next night at midnight, and make sure that you pack what ever you need." Goku said.

"Alright so what do we do until tonight?" Saphire asked.

"Prepare what you are going to say to Sabrina. She'll need the full out lay out. And don't tell her that she'll have powers cause then she might tell someone." Gohan said.

"Oh trust me, Sabrina can keep a secret. I mean she's kept so many of mine and she knows that I'll kill her if she ever tells anyone about them." I told them.

"Well just tell her that you would like it if she could stay the night with you and Rori and Saphire. That isn't going to be a problem is it?" Trunks asked.

"No, I mean ever since we hit seventh grade her mom has let her come to my house." I told them. They look approved.

"Okay, then we'll live tonight. How about we meet around six and we'll leave?" Shin said.

"Kay. Lets go get ready girls." Rori said as she stood up and walked toward the stairs. "I mean we have to wear what we were wearing when we came here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we had to change. Or people will talk." Saphire said as she stood up next to Rori.

"Okay, lets go and lets leave the boys to talk." I said as I walked up stairs with Saphire and Rori.

I was sitting on my bed writing in my journal. I never wrote into a journal until I came here. It had became a habit when I really started to train. Looking back to all of what I had written I had realized that most of it was about Shin even when I was with Gohan. But there is just one that really sticks out to me, it was from a couple of weeks ago.

May 15, 2010

Today me and Shin sparred. He is getting easier to beat, and I think I am learning faster than I'm supposed to. He kicked me and I went flying into a rock and got right back up and hit him with a Ki blast that I got from Goku. He was really surprised that I had learned that so quickly. After he got his balance back, he just looked at me like 'Oh my God did she just do that?' He tried to attack me again and it didn't work. I used my powers to jump behind him before he could kick me. I hit him between the shoulders and he went flying into the ground. Then he got me of guard. He put me in a choke hole and I was always told that I would make a good actress so I played like I passed out and I went limp in his arms. I started to freak so bad. Saying "Oh my God I killed her. What have I done?" And before he could say anything else I kicked him and he went flying over my head, on to the ground. I jumped up and I pinned him on the ground. He said as I was sitting on top of him, "You are quite the little spark, aren't you?" I told him, "You just gotta know the ground. You taught me that." Then he said, "I guess I did. So how about you get off of me and we can take a brake." Then I shot back, "No, I don't think so. I like it when you're vulnerable." Then he caught me by surprise again. "Well, if you really want me to be really vulnerable then, why don't you kiss me?" I told him, "Finally, something I wanna do." I leaned down and kissed him softly. We laid there on the ground for about an hour talking and kissing, until he told me that he loved me. It scared the hell out of me. I wanted to jump up and run away, but I just laid there on the ground next to him. I just kinda had this blank look on my face, 'like what do I say back.' He asked me, "Are you alright?" And I responded by saying, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then went on by saying, "It's just the last time someone told me that he loved me he cheated on me with HIS best friend." He just looked back at me and smiled, then said, "Well, you can count on me NOT to do that." Then he kissed me again. We walked back to the Capsule Corp. and we went up to my room. I went and sat on my bed and he came over and sat next to me. He put his arms around me and kissed me again. We laid down on my bed and he just kissed me softly and I felt secure and safe in his arms and the way his body touched mine was like he would never hurt me. Before I knew it my shirt was off, then my shoes, then my pants, and then the rest. I knew just by the way he touched me he would never do what Calvin did. Tell me he loved me one day and the next day find out that he was cheating me with his best friend. I fell asleep in his arms and before I dozed off I told him that I loved him too.

I looked at my clock it said 5:30pm, and we had to leave in a half hour. So I put my journal on the night table next to my bed, and went in to the bath room. Then I herd a knock on my bed room door.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned off the light to my bath room and headed towards the door.

"It's just me. Can I come in?" It was Shin.

'I wonder why he's here?' I asked my self. I walked over and opened the door. And said, "Yeah, sure come in. So, why are you here? I thought we were going to meet at six?"

"I wanted to see you." He said as he sat on my bed. He looked confused about some thing. Like he was trying to tell me some thing, but couldn't find the words.

"Why? You were going to see me when we went to get Sabrina." I told him. I sat down next to him and took his hand and asked him, "What's bothering you? And don't try to deny it cause I know some thing is wrong."

"Well, I guess there is some thing that has been bugging me." He looked at me trying to find the words. "You know that you will be going to school, right?"

"Yeah, so. What's the big deal?" I was confused about what he was getting at. And he was really starting to scare me.

Then he asked, (which I can't believe he did and I had totally forgotten about it) "Do you have a boyfriend back in that dimension?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Yeah, I do and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Are you mad at me?" I was afraid that he was going to freak and I would have to leave the house.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I think its going to be a little weird when I see you with him."

"Don't worry, I promise that nothing will happen."

"Nothing? What do you mean?"

"Like kissing, trust me nothing will happen like that cause I know that you will be watching."

"Okay, and there's something else that I need to tell you." I held his hand harder in mine like I was afraid to let him go cause he would leave me.

"Okay, what is it?" He looked down at the floor instead at me. And I knew that it was bigger than asking me about having a boyfriend.

"Okay, then just tell me, instead of leaving me hanging." I took my free hand and put it on his cheek and turned his head to where he was facing me.

"When we come back I have to leave. I have to go back to my planet for a while. And I really don't know how long I'll be gone." He looked at me ready for me to freak, which I did.

"What? Why? Do they know about us and they're taking you away from me? Or, do you just not love me any more?" Then THAT sent him over the edge.

"What?! How can you ask me that? Of course I love you and as far as I know they don't know and they aren't taking me away from you." He crossed his arms and just looked at me disappointed.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. I just jumped to a conclusion or conclusions and I just over reacted. You know how I get? Especially when it includes someone I love or really care about." He sat back down next to me and put his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms and I never wanted him to let me go.

"Its fine, and I do know how you get and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like I did." He looked at me and kissed me softly, the warmth of his body and his lips on me made me want him even more. If he leaves as soon as I think he was going to I only had one more night to be with him when we got back.

We were lying on my bed when we herd a knock on my door, I looked at the clock and it was 5:54pm. I got up and said, "Yeah?" Then I saw Rori standing in my door way.

Rori's View

Riley seemed relieved to see me standing in her door way. She opened the door even more so I could see in side of her room. Shin was in there and he was sitting on her bed. Of course what was going through my mind was, 'Oh my God, they were about to and I interrupted.' But, by the look on Riley's face I could see that I really didn't interrupt any thing.

"Hey, its almost time to go. Are you ready?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, almost. Shin and I were just talking. Come in."

Shin got up from the bed and said, "Yeah, its getting to be that time. I'm going to be down stairs. Don't be to long." He gave Riley a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I hope I didn't interrupt any thing. Did I?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Like I said Shin and I were just talking and I got some pretty bad news and I really wish that it wasn't true." She went and sat on her bed.

She looked as if she were about to cry, but she didn't. She never did cry much any more, I mean after her little brother died and her and her step-dad started to fight she kinda just held it in. I guess that's why Shin made such a good sparing partner. She could take all of her anger out on him and she would get beat up just as bad as he would.

"Well, can I talk to you about something? It might even help take your mind off the bad news that seems to have you in a trance." I sat next to her on her bed.

"Okay, well shoot. If it will help then, why are you stalling?" She looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"I think I'm ready."

"Okay, ready for what?"

"You know. Me and Trunks. I think I'm ready to, well you SHOULD know."

"Oh, you mean…"

"Yeah. I really do think I am. I mean I feel really safe with him and I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"Have you talked to him? Do you know if he's ready? You know you could be jumping into something to hard and fast." Now she was starting to sound like my mom.

"Hey, hey, come on Rie. No, I haven't talked to him yet, but the way he's been acting I think he wants to. And I don't think he'll hurt me. He's told me more than once that he loves me." Then she got this worried look on her face.

"Look a guy may tell you he loves you a million times and it not be true. But with Trunks I don't think you have to worry. He respects girls and women and I don't think that he would be the type to play someone." Then she smiled.

"So, what are you trying to say? Are you telling me to wait? Or should I go for it? Which one? I mean I know that there can be consequences and I understand all of the risks, but look at you and Shin. I mean, how many times have you guys done it?" And before I could get one more word in she stopped me.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Me and Shin's relationship is a totally different situation. For one we had to lie and keep it a secret for about a month and it was totally hard. And another my first time wasn't even planned, it just happened and I got lucky that Shin was in love with me and he didn't just say it to get in my pants." Then I stopped her.

"Look, I'm sorry you know how I get when I'm anxious. So, do you think I should go for it or not?" I wasn't going to let her leave unless I had an answer.

"Yeah, go for it. I think you should if you think that you are ready. But do it on your own time. Don't do it under pressure." I knew she would give me good advice.

"Oh, Riley?" There was one more thing that I needed to ask her.

"Yeah?" She knew exactly what was going to come out of my mouth.

"Does it hurt?" If I were to ask any one it would be her.

"I knew you were going to ask me that. And yes, it does, but it gets better. Trust me." She smiled.

After our conversation we went down stairs, everyone was waiting for us and we walked to the plain that me and Vegeta trained on. Riley was going to get stuck with him, but since he was her brother (she didn't know yet) she didn't get paired with him, unfortunately I did. Which at that time I was happy cause I was SOOOOO in love with him.

"Here we are. Are you ready?" Goku said, in his normal happy voice.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Shin, (who looked really normal, I mean for someone who was purple and had a white Mohawk. His cover up was really cool; I mean he would fit in perfectly with us. He had blonde hair and green eyes and instead of being shorter than us he was taller. He looked good!) And Piccolo, God knows why he wanted to go.

"Wow! Shin, you look really human." Saphire said. She was so open minded lately.

"That's what I was going for. Do you think I'll blend in?" He looked at Riley.

"Yeah, you should, at least with our group." She smiled and then Shin opened the vortex.

Saphire's View

When we arrived in the alley where we were taken. Then Shin asked, "Where should we meat up with you tomorrow?"

"Where are you going to be staying? Do you know your way around here?" I asked. I didn't want to leave Goten alone.

"We are going to stay at a hotel." Gohan said.

"Do you even have money?" Rori asked.

"Yeah, we were coming here when we were trying to figure out if you three were the ones we were looking for and you were. But, when we were coming we collected up on money and so we have plenty." Goku said. He was always so happy.

"Okay, so we will see you here tomorrow at seven." Riley said.

"Yes, we will be here. Don't be late." Shin said. He looked around and motioned for the Z fighters to follow him.

Goten gave me a kiss and Trunks did the same to Rori, but Riley just stood there and Shin just said, "Good night." How lame!

We all stayed at Riley's house cause her mom and step-dad were out of town for the next two days.

"How rude was Shin? He didn't even give you a kiss." I said to Riley as soon as we stepped in her house.

"He wasn't rude. He just doesn't like people to see us kissing. He is a private person." She snapped back.

"Sorry, you know I thought by now he would of changed a bit. Not that it's a bad thing or anything, its just he's to, what's the word? Oh yeah, SERIOUS." I said giving Riley this evil smile.

"Well…" She had trouble finding the words. "Maybe I need something serious in my life. Maybe I'm tired of living on the edge, and maybe having a serious boyfriend will help me even more. Saphire, you know of my past."

"Yeah, I do and you do disserve someone who actually cares about you. I know that you got beat by one of your ex's and some of them just wanted you for sex and other things like that. And you're prolly right you need someone who is serious about you and your relationship." I totally understood. She had such a hard past I really can't believe she was able to survive.

Riley's View

I went to my room and started to look around, I saw that I still had my Oliver James posters up and I saw that my bed was still unmade from this morning from when I woke up. I went into my bathroom, my make up was still scattered on the counter and my straightner was still next to my toothbrush holder. Nothing had been moved.

"Hey Rie! Do you have anything to eat?" Rori asked. We hadn't had anything to eat all day except for breakfast.

"Yeah, there should be something in the pantry or the fridge. And if you want something sweet there should be ice cream in the freezer." I told her from the door way of my bathroom.

I walked out to the kitchen and sat on the counter. And they knew right away that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Rie? And don't try to deny ANYTHING cause we know something IS wrong." Saphire said.

"I'm just going to miss this place SO much. And right now I don't wanna go back. I mean I love it there I really do. It's just THIS is my home and I don't wanna leave it so soon. And what are our parents going to think when they notice that we're gone? Who are they going to ask when they have questions or who are they going to go to for help to find us? Like I said I don't wanna go back…" Then I could sense someone outside, listening.

"Shh… someone's out side." I said in a whisper.

"Who? Can you tell?" Saphire asked in the same tone.

I shook my head 'no'. I kind of had an idea of who it was, but I wanted to see if it was true or not. As I approached the back door I could feel the ki getting stronger. It had to be Shin cause no one else's ki was as strong as his. I motioned to Saph and Ror to keep the sound down and not to say a word.

'I'm going to open the door quickly and see if I can see anyone.' I told them telepathically. It really came in handy when I needed it to. We just learned how to use the ability.

'Kay, we got your back.' Rori said.

I opened the door and looked around. I couldn't see ANYONE so I opened the screen door and stepped out on the porch. I herd someone walk around the other end of the house. (That was another thing that had developed, was my hearing.) So, I jumped up on the roof and got down really low. I crept to the other end. Who ever was there obviously didn't know I was on the roof cause when I jumped down in front of them it scared the shit out of them. It WAS who I thought it was.

"Shin! What the hell do you think you are doing?! You nearly got your self a beat down!" I lowered my guard and told the girls that it was just Shin being a dumb ass.

"So, why are you here? Is there danger? Should I be aware?" I asked him.

"No." He said as we walked back around the house to the back door.

"Then, why are you here?" We walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"I just thought that I would come by and see how you are. Then I herd what you were saying to Saphire and Rori." He looked hurt, like I didn't want to be with him.

"Oh, how much, wait don't answer that. Stupid question." I looked at him and he looked back. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. This has been my home for SO long and, yeah, I don't wanna leave but, if that means not being with you, well, then I choose you." I lifted up off of him and looked at him straight in the eyes and said once again, "I choose you. I love YOU."

He leaned over and kissed me. Then said, "Riley, I love you as well. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that and that's why I couldn't bare to hurt you or anyone else for that fact, but you have shown me a whole new world and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I can only hope you feel the same way." He took me in his arms and told me he does feel the same way.

"Hey, Saphire, Rori there are a couple of people waiting outside for you. I think they want to tell you something." Saphire and Rori went to the back door and opened it and Goten and Trunks were out there holding single red roses for both of them. It was really sweet and romantic.

At about nine I got a call from my mom. She asked, "How is everything? Did you get your self something to eat? Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yes Mom, everything is taken care of. I did everything you told me to. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Well, okay I guess I'm just a little frantic cause it's your first time staying home by your self while we're out of town. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. I love you."

And before she hung up I said, "Mom… I love you too. I never want you to forget that. I will always be there for you when you need me. Don't forget that either. I love you."

"Good night Rie."

"Good night Mom." I hung up the phone and went and sat down on the couch next to Shin.

"Will my mom wonder where I am?" I asked Shin. I just needed a few questions answered.

"No, she will just remember being on her trip and she won't remember ever being your mom." He told me.

"Oh, why? Is something going to alter her memory?" I was really confused on what he was saying.

"All she is going to remember is that she had a miscarriage and her and your dad divorced because of it." He was trying so hard to make me understand.

"So, what will happen if we have to come back? And, what about everyone else?" Rori asked.

"The universe will be altered like it was this time. That is just how it has to be." Trunks explained.

"Oh, okay. So, what are we going to do about school tomorrow?" Saphire asked. She was totally fixed on school, and we had no idea why.

"We are just going to handle that obstacle when we come to it. You know take baby steps. Or one step at a time, which ever you prefer." Goten said as he looked at his watch.

"Eww… hey guys we have to go. It's almost 9:30pm and we have to get up pretty early." Goten warned us.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shin agreed. "We will see you all in the morning, in the alley. Don't forget, seven pronto."

"Yeah, yeah we get it." Rori snapped.

We walked the guys to the door. Trunks gave Rori a kiss and Goten did the same with Saphire. But, for the first time Shin hugged me and kissed me in front of any of the Z fighters. It was pretty amazing. After the guys left we got ready for bed and we separated and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Saphire's View

"The representative from California has the floor…" I woke up to the music of Green Day. One of my favorite bands, it was around 5:00am and Riley and Rori were still asleep.

Riley's View

"Boy why you trippen like that, you think cause your chicken you get it just like that…" I woke up to the Pussycat Dolls, they're a really big hit ever since they came out with their first album. It was almost 5:30am and Rori was STILL asleep.

Rori's View

"I'm a Survivor, I'm a Forgiver, I'm not going to stop, I'm going to work harder…" I woke up to the group, Destiny's Child. They had been my favorite for the longest time. I could hear Saph and Rie in the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat. I rolled over and looked at the clock it was 5:55am and we had to meet the guys at seven.

Riley's View

"So, what are we going to do? Are we just going to have cereal or are we going to have well, cereal?" I said to Saphire like I was cute or something.

"I don't know I was thinking about toast. I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm coming down with something." Saphire wasn't acting like her self, she acted as if she knew something we didn't or something she wasn't telling us.

"Hey guys, what are we having for breakfast?" Rori asked as she came out of the spare bedroom that we had in our house.

"There's something you're not telling us. Saiyan don't get sick, so you can't be coming down with ANYTHING. So, come on, SPILL!" I really wanted to know what she was hiding.

"Well, um…" She was having trouble finding the words, so I was getting nervous. Like was wrong, change your life wrong.

"I… um… I… me…" She took a deep breath and said really super fast, "I'm pregnant."

I thought Rori was going to faint and fall on her ass. I didn't even know that her and Goten had even gone that far. I just stood there like 'what the hell' look on my face.

"You're sure? I mean, you're really, REALLY sure?" I asked her. I can't believe she would even keep this from us.

"Yeah, I am. I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, all THREE times." This was some news. I wonder, did Goten even have a clue?

"And, what about Goten? Does he know, did you tell him?" And I guess Rori was going to beat me to the question first.

"Yeah, we decided to keep it to our selves until someone figured it out. And guess what, you guys did. Lucky me, please don't tell anyone. Especially your boyfriends, cause you never know who they would tell." She really wanted to keep it a secret and I had no idea why.

We got ready for school and we flew to the alley were we told the Z fighters we were going to meet. We got there a little before seven so we could figure out what we were going to do. Like how we were going to get Sabrina to believe us and how we were going to get her to my house. I was allowed to call her as long as it was after 6:45am. So I did.

"Hey Sabrina, what's up girl?" I wanted to seem normal as much as possible.

"Hey, I asked my mom. And she said yes, I could go to your house tonight. And I didn't tell her that your mom is out of town." Her mom had become not as protective after Sabrina stood up to her and told her quit controlling her life.

"Cool…" I saw the Z fighters enter the alley so I told her, "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you at school." Then I hung up the phone and looked at the Z fighters as they entered the alley.

"Was that Sabrina? Does she know about us? Does she know what is going to happen?" I had to stop him he was getting way to carried away with the question trivia.

"Hold it, one question at a time. Yes, that WAS Sabrina and no, she doesn't know about you and no, she doesn't know what's going to happen. Let's just take it one step at a time." Shin looked at me funny cause he could tell that something was bothering me.

"Is something bothering you? Because it looks like something's bothering you." He asked me as if he already knew, but I knew he didn't.

"No, it's nothing. I just want to see my mom one more time. I'm really going to miss her and I really wanna tell he that I love her. And I wish that she could know." I looked down at the ground and I thought that I was going to cry there for a second, but I didn't and I just looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, so lets get to school, so we can get this done. I'm kinda ready to get back to where we can use our powers freely." Saphire said. Goten put his arm around her and Trunks did the same with Rori. But me and Shin just stood there in silence. Even the walk to school was quiet for us, I guess we didn't have much to say to each other.

We arrived at school, the Z fighters gave us necklaces that had little cameras in them so they could see everything on. Rori's was a flower and Saphire's was a heart. And mine well it was a butterfly. Nothing to fancy I guess they got the necklaces at Wal-Mart cause they didn't look expensive at ALL. But they were kind of cute, I guess.

"Okay, don't ever take these off, unless you HAVE TO. We want to see everything that you girls do. We've got them rigged to the computers in the hotel." Gohan explained.

"Well, you know we will have to take them off when we change for gym. Cause it wouldn't be right if you guys saw other girls changing." Saphire had a quick mind but I would of probably thought of it when I got there.

"Riley, Shin will be watching you, Saphire, Goku will be watching you and don't worry Goten will too, and Rori, Vegeta and Trunks will be watching you. Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah, kay girls, lets go." Rori said. Trunks gave Rori a hug and Goten gave Saphire a hug and unexpectedly Shin gave me a hug. It was the first time he had shown affection in front of the Z fighters except for Trunks and Goten.

Saphire, Rori, and I walked into the school building and we were greeted by our friends. A WHOLE group of them came up to us.

'I'll see you guys later. In gym we'll talk.' Rori told me and Saphire as she went off to her first period class.

Saphire saw her group and went to her class as well. She waved back at me as I took a deep breath. Then I saw Sabrina, she had her hair up in a pony tail, it was really frizzy and curly. She had brown eyes and her hair was blonde. She was wearing jeans, tennis shoes and a lime green shirt that said, 'Drama Queen' over and over.

"Hey Riley, I was afraid that I was going to have to walk to first period by myself. Oh, have you seen Josh yet?" Me and Sabrina had every period together. And Josh was my boyfriend.

"No, why? Is he looking for me? I swear if I didn't see him first thing in the morning I think he would send out inspectors to find me." Sabrina giggled. She laughed at a lot of things I said.

"He is, but he told me to tell you that he is waiting for you by the cafeteria. You know I just wish that Cory would do that for me. Josh is really in love with you and I think he would be devastated if you EVER broke up with him." Me and Josh had dated once before and it didn't work, but at the beginning of the year he took one look at me and went weak in the knees.

"Well, Cory just doesn't know what to do for a girl QUITE yet, so don't worry. He'll come around. But on the other hand I better go see Josh before he has a heart attack. Do you wanna come with?" Josh and Sabrina never really liked one another, but since me and Sabrina are friends he learned to deal with it.

We walked down to the cafeteria and Josh was standing out side the doors. He smiled as I walked down the hall. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. Josh also had most of the same classes as me, so we saw a lot of each other.

The first three periods flew bye and by the time gym came around I was relieved. Josh wasn't in gym with me and it gave me a little comfort cause I could really tired of him spending so much time with me.

"Hey, how has it been so far?" I asked Rori.

"Fine, I guess its kinda weird." She answered.

"Tell me about it. People are asking me if I've gained weight. Can you believe that?" Saphire said as she put her books on the bench.

"Uh, Saph, yes I can believe people are asking you that." Rori said.

"I know, I know, but I shouldn't be showing ANYTHING." She responded.

I took off my necklace as Sabrina walked around the corner and I said, "Sorry guys, nothing personal." And stuck it in the back of my locker, where the camera was facing the back.

"Yeah, guys sorry locker room." Rori and Saphire said at the same time.

"Okay, what was up with that? Do your necklaces have eyes or something?" Sabrina asked in sarcasm.

"Sabrina, sit down. I need to tell you something. And you have to keep it a secret." I told her. She sat down in front of me.

I leaned over and said, "We are saiyans and those necklaces have cameras in them and the Z fighters can see and hear everything that goes on." I made sure that it was at a whisper. And I made sure no one else was around.

Sabrina looked at me like I was crazy or on drugs. At first I thought she was going to pass out but, in stead she said, "Yeah right, Riley what are you smoking?"

"Nothing, I really mean it. They ARE real, and they ARE here. We are here for you cause we need you to come back with us." I was really hoping that she would believe me; she knew that I didn't lie to her or any of my friends.

"Right, and are you guys in on this little prank as well or do you actually believe this?" Sabrina turned to Rori and Saphire.

And before they could answer my worst enemy came up to me. "Well, what do we have here? I think we have a pest problem."

Her name's Casey and I can't STAND her, she is the biggest bitch and slut of the ENTIRE school. She spread around the WHOLE school that she slept with three twenty-one year olds in less than one month. And in the sixth grade she was dating one of my friends (he didn't go to the same school as us) and she cheated on him with another guy (he went to the same school as us). Finally, I got tired of hiding the truth and told my friend before he found out the worst way possible, he was heart broken and he let her believe that nothing was wrong and finally after I told him what they did he had finally had enough. He broke up with her and he asked me out, of course I said 'yes' like a idiot and we were only together a couple months because she decided that she wanted him back and of course he went back to her. And I told him never to talk to me again and that I hated him and that I didn't want anything to do with him and that if he was that STUPID to go back to her after what she did to him then he didn't disserve me.

"What do you want? Cause I don't have the time to deal with you?" I stood up and faced Casey.

"Are you plotting to take another boyfriend away from me? Cause you KNOW that my boyfriends are off limits." She thought that all the guys belonged to her.

"No, sorry, but if you want to lose another boyfriend all you have to do is sleep with another guy and there you have it." I took me necklace out of my locker and put it on. I made sure that everyone was dressed.

"You know Riley, I never did like you. And I don't know why I even bothered with you, you're such a slut." She turned to walk away.

"And why do you say that? I haven't had sex with anyone and if I had I wouldn't have bragged about it. Unlike you, or do you not remember?" I knew the guys could see and hear EVERYTHING and so I felt like I had the world.

"Cause I saw you this morning, all three of you. And I saw all three of you hug a few of the guys that were walking with you. And the one you hugged was pretty cute, I think I'll take him from you." She seemed evil but, she wasn't; she was just a scared like a little mouse.

"You better not go ANYWHERE near him cause if you do, I'll kill you." Truth be told, I'd be able to.

Saphire's View

Casey was going to get her ass kicked and we had front row seats. We all hated Casey and she needed a good ass kicking.

"You won't do SHIT, cause you wanna know why? Your whole life you've been nothing but talk and you had nothing to show for it. What makes you think that I'm going to be scared of you?" Riley just needed to hit her.

"Come on Rie, let's just go she's not worth it. We're going to be late and you know how the coach gets if we're late." Rori said, she was never the one for fighting.

"No, I'm fine and coach can kiss my ass. Casey needs to learn that she can't get everything at the snap of her fingers like she did with Zach and Justin. They were such fools." Riley was ready to pounce and I couldn't wait.

"Okay, well don't hit her to hard. You know what can happen if you do." Rori stepped back and stood next to me.

"What are you trying to do make me laugh? Cause that was PRETTY funny, she can't do shit and she knows it. And you know I think your LITTLE friend will make a nice accomplishment, he's just what I need right now, something hard and rough and I think he might be the one to just do that." And that's what sent Riley over the edge, was that, the way she was talking about getting Shin into bed.

Riley took her right hand and pushed Casey. She fell on her ass and she went sliding on the floor. Riley walked up to her and picked her up with ONE hand and TOSSED her to the end of the isle in the locker room. Casey had this look on her face like 'holy shit, I can't believe this' and Riley had this look on her face like 'say one more thing about him and you'll really be hurting'.

"What do you have to say now? I think you should run before I kill you. And don't EVEN think about going and telling cause I know where you live. And don't EVER talk about him AGAIN. You got it?" Riley was furious.

Casey nodded and stood up and ran out of the locker room. She didn't even look back to make sure that Riley wasn't following her.

"Way to go, that bitch really disserved it. And you really showed her." I told her in happiness.

"Wow, so you were really weren't kidding when you said that you were a saiyan. That is AMAZING!" Sabrina said.

"Yeah, well I thought I was pretty scary at first and I didn't really want to be there. But I do have a really nice boyfriend and he loves me." Sabrina got this look on her face like 'wow, this life sounds pretty good' and she smiled.

We were only a couple of seconds late for gym and for the rest of the day when ever Casey saw Riley she would turn and go the other way or wouldn't look at her. What Casey got, she really disserved it and it was about time someone taught her a lesson. I'm really proud of Riley for standing up for herself and making Casey eat her words (literally).

When we got back to Riley's, Sabrina already had her stuff packed and she didn't need to do anything. But, Riley had to pack, and she needed to take me and Rori to our places so we could get some of our things.

After Riley got done packing she put her bag in the living room and we got in her car and she drove me to my place and I packed as fast as I could. My mom wasn't home. Then, we drove to Rori's and she packed some of her things. Then we drove back to Riley's and we waited for word from the Z fighters. And then finally, at 11:15pm we got a phone call from Goku to meet in the alley. So we grabbed our bags and flew to the alley.

"What are we doing? Are we meeting them here?" Sabrina was confused about EVERYTHING and I couldn't blame her. I would have been as well if I were in her shoes.

"We're meeting the Z fighters here. And we're leaving at midnight so don't flip when you see them just act normal." Rori told Sabrina. Rori never really liked Sabrina cause she thought Sabrina was a little immature.

"Riley, come here." It was Shin. For some reason he was keeping to the shadows.

"Shin…" Then he interrupted her.

"Don't say my name. There are things watching." He was acting really skittish.

"Why are you whispering? Is something after you or us? And why are you keeping to the shadows?" Riley took a couple more steps closer to Shin.

"Yes, something is after me and you. They found out about us and now they're trying to kill us. You might be immortal but, you can still be killed." He explained, he had worry in his voice and fear, which never happened.

"Here take this it'll help you get back. Just throw it on the ground and it'll open the portal. Me and the others are going back now and I'll be waiting for you, just do what you have to do and make sure that you throw it at or a couple minutes before midnight and I'll see you soon, I love you." He faded into the shadows and then he was gone.

Riley turned and looked at us, we thought for a second that she was going to cry, but she didn't. Instead she got angry, really angry, like 'pissed off' angry.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe they find out and then they're trying to kill us. We just wanna be together and we love each other. What's wrong with that? Is that a crime in their world? I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! I swear if I find out who it is I will kill before they can do shit. You can come after me, you can try to kill me, but NO ONE messes with my boyfriend." She was ready to kill something or ready to tear something apart.

"Hey, it's almost midnight, like one minute to midnight." Sabrina said as she looked at her watch.

I looked at Rie, she through the crystal on the ground and it opened the vortex. We held on to our bags and took a deep breath, then jumped.

Sabrina's View

When we arrived in the DBZ dimension it was SO weird. Everything was so colorful and everything was SO peaceful. It was like I was in a dream, I couldn't believe it.

We walked to the Capsule Corp. and we were greeted by Bulma. She had a big smile on her face and was TO happy to see us. I wondered if she was always like that, because if she was I was going to scream.

"Hey, I'm SO glad to see you girls. Everyone that went with you, they're already here. Oh, you must be Sabrina." She said cheerfully as she looked at me.

"Yes mam, I hope that I won't be to much trouble." I was not sure how to speak to her. She seemed so proper.

"Oh, you don't have to call me 'mam', I'm not that old." She said as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know what to say." I just looked at her and put a smile on my face.

"Oh, that's fine. Being around new people can always be scary." She walked in side and we followed her.

We went to walk up the stairs and we bumped into a GREEN guy. He was strangely tall and freaky looking.

"Oh, Sabrina this is Piccolo, he will be your trainer." Riley said as she introduced me to him.

"Piccolo this is Sabrina. Now, she can be a LITTLE clumsy, but I don't think that you'll have problem with her." Riley said as she giggled a little.

"Hello, do you know any moves?" He asked me.

"Huh, I'm afraid that I DON'T know what your talking about." I said confused out of my brain and mind.

"You know, sparring moves, flying moves. Are you always going to be this difficult?" He got really snappy with me and I didn't like that at ALL.

"Excuse me?" And before I could say another word Riley interrupted.

"Hey guys, lets not fight cause Sabrina JUST got here and lets her settle in. Okay Piccolo?" Riley was not going to take ANY attitude tonight; she was already pissed off enough.

We went up stairs and Riley showed me to my room. She told me that she was right next door and to try to get some sleep. She always looked out for me and she was always there for me when I had boy trouble. She was such a great friend, I don't know what I would of done if she wasn't there for me.

She left and went to her room.

Riley's View

When I got to my room Shin was waiting for me. He looked relieved to see me. He stood up and hugged me, I could swear he was trying to kill me, he squeezed me so hard.

"I'm glad that you got here alright. Did you run into anyone or anything? If you did, did they hurt you or ask you anything?" He was more worried then he has been since I met him.

"No, we didn't run into anyone or anything and no they didn't hurt us." I went into the bathroom and Shin stayed out in my room.

When I came back out I said, "You know, you don't really have to look out for me. I can do that myself. I know that you think it's in my best interest, but how am I going to be able to fly if you keep me cooped up in the nest?" I know I just confused him.

"Huh… I… I don't know. You know that was a little weird to say. As far as I know we aren't in a nest and we live in a capsule." He didn't get it.

"It just means that you're just a little over protective. You gotta let me do things the hard way." Oops I probably shouldn't of said that.

"What, you think I'm OVER PROTECTIVE? I'm sorry if I don't meet your criteria. Riley I love you and I do NOT want ANYTHING to happen to you." He was getting pissed. I needed to push his buttons just a bit more.

"I know, it's fine to warn me, but don't sit and worry about me that much cause I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Or have you NOT noticed?" That got him.

"Of course I notice, I'm not blind and I do have a right to worry! You are the ONE good thing in my life and I'm not going to loose you! Or if I am then lets break up right now, right here!" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You're asking me to break up with you? Or are you wanting to do it? My God, is there ever a time where we aren't fighting? Right now, I'm pissed off at you, get out!" I pointed at the door, but he just stood there looking at me. So I walked over to the door and opened it for him and yelled, "GET OUT!"

He walked up to me, he moved me away from the door and closed it and said, "Come on, just com down. Let me stay and lets make this work."

"Why, so we can fight some more? So we can yell and torment each other? Why should I stay with you? Why should you stay with me?" I wasn't trying to make him mad anymore I was pissed off myself.

"Because I love you and you love me. We fight that's what we do, you tell me when I'm being a son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings Riley, they have like, a two second rebound and then you're back doing the next pain in the ass thing. It's going to be really hard, but I want work at it, cause I want you, I want ALL of you." He made a lot of sense.

I just looked at him and he looked at me back. Then finally after about five minutes of just looking at each other I looked away from him like I was crying. Shin touched my face and made me look at him. He kissed me softly, he put his hands on my neck and he backed me up to the bed. (We were the same height.) He laid me on the bed and put his hand up my shirt. He moved his lips down to my neck and then down to my chest. (I was wearing a low cut shirt.) Then he stopped.

He looked up at me and said, "Riley, I love you. Never forget that and never forget that no matter where I go I'll be with you. Just look at the necklace and you'll know that I'm watching over you." He talked as if he were leaving tonight or tomorrow.

"I know, I know that you'll never leave and I know how much you love me. I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you too." I told him that and he kissed me again.

I loved having him against me. I loved having him in my life and knowing that he was mine. The night was AMAZING, it was like the fifth time we had made love, but I can't remember hardly ANYTHING. I remember him and me talking and how great it felt and how I wanted him even more, but I don't remember him after the last time I told him that I loved him. I woke up the next morning to find that he was gone. His clothes weren't on the floor and there was NO site of him any where. I just figured that he was down stairs like he was every other time. I went and took a shower and then as I went to my dressing table I found a note from him.

It said, 'By the time you get this I will be gone. I'm sorry that I couldn't wait till you woke up, but I really had to go. I'm so sorry that I left the way I did, just remember what I told you last night. I will be watching over you and I will return. I love you Rie. DON'T ever forget that and don't forget me. I love you SO much and would hate if I lost you. Talk to you soon.

Love, Shin'

I took one more look at the note and put it my jewelry box as tears rolled down my face. Then went down stairs to join the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When me and the girls decided to tell everyone that we were pregnant, they were shocked. Vegeta got REALLY pissed, Goku was happy, Chichi was surprisingly calm, Bulma broke down in tears because her "baby boy" was having a baby. And me, well I had no one to tell, Shin had deserted me and I didn't have any family to tell like the others did. Sabrina even got pregnant not long after us. Maybe a month or two, her and Piccolo are having a baby. (And you thought me and Shin were weird.) We all had our kids at the age of seventeen.

Rori had help naming her little girl and she named her, Chika, which means, "wisdom." I thought it was pretty and Trunks seemed to like it a lot.

When Saphire had her son, her and Goten named him, Kenshin, which means, "modest truth." I thought it was kind of odd, but if they like it, that's their choice.

Then when it came to be my turn I had a son as well. I named him, Ryuu, it means, "dragon." I figured that since I was his mother and the Supreme Kai is his dad he would have the heart and strength of a dragon.

Rori, Saphire, and me, had our kids in the same week. We were SO happy and we knew that we were going to raise fine children.

About two weeks after me, Rori, and Saphire had our kids, Sabrina had hers. It was a girl and her and Piccolo named her, Sakura, which means, "cherry blossom."

I raised my son by myself for sixteen years. Shin never knew that he has a son and my son never knew that his father was alive because I told him his father was dead. I told him that Shin died in a battle. For about eight more years he bought it and now that he's sixteen I think he knows that it's not the truth. I keep telling him that his father died in a battle, like I've done PLENTY times before but, Ryuu, always tells me that he believes me but, I know that he thinks I'm lying.

Ryuu's View

My mom tells me that my father is dead. But, I think she's trying to cover for my dad and she doesn't want to tell me the truth about him leaving us. I think to myself that he really did die in a battle and then sometimes I think that he left us. Like he didn't want a kid or he just didn't love my mom anymore. All I know is that I look like my father, and I don't look like my mom. The reason I know that is because my skin is purple and I have a white Mohawk that goes down the middle of my head. The only things I have, that resemble my mom in me is, my ears are like hers, my temper, and my height. My mom did tell me that I did have my father's eyes.

"Ryuu, where are you? I need to talk to you for a second." My mom said from the kitchen.

Since my mom had me when she was in high school, she never really graduated. But, she managed to get a job as a fashion designer for a big company and she got her dream, her name is on all of the big names.

"Yeah, one second please. I have to put a couple of things away." I was reading the letter that my dad had written her before he left.

I walked out to the kitchen and she was sitting at the table, something was bothering her. I sort of had an idea but, there was a great possibility that my hunch was wrong.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about your father. Now, before you get into a big hurry, he's not here. I just need to come clean with you." She motioned for me to sit down at the table, so I did.

"Your father, he… he's… he's alive. I don't know where he is but, all I know is that he IS alive." The first thought that came to my mind was 'whoa.'

"Really? Dad is alive, does he know about me, why did he leave…" My mom stopped me before I got another babble in.

"I don't know the answer to all the questions you're asking all I know is that he is alive. I don't know where he is, or why he left."

"Wow," then I looked at her and asked, "why did you keep this from me SO long? Did you think that I wouldn't be able to handle the truth? Come on mom, quit hiding things form me and tell me the truth."

I was getting really pissed off that she was hiding things from me and that she wasn't telling me the WHOLE truth.

"Look Ryuu, I don't know why I kept this from you. And honestly I really didn't think that you would have been able to handle the truth even if I did tell you. Take now for an example; just think about how you're acting." She was trying to baby me and I wasn't going to just roll over and play dead with it. Not any more.

I grabbed my stuff that I had in my hands and I walked out the front door. I was going to go meet up with Chika, Kenshin, and Sakura. I was SO furious with her; I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs.

Riley's View

When Ryuu left, Saphire, Sabrina, and Rori came over. I made some coffee and we sat out on the front porch. We were just talking about what life would have been like if we hadn't found out who we were and who we had ended up with.

"I think me and Shawn would have gotten married." Rori said.

"Yeah, and I think me and Clinton would have been together." Sabrina said.

Saphire just sat there with a blank look on her face. "I think me and Chris would have worked everything out and I think we would have been together for a while." She was really in love with Chris when we left and they had just broken up. But he still loved her and she (of course) still loved him.

"What about you, Rie?" Rori asked with a chipper tone in her voice.

"I don't know. I would have liked to have been with Josh," I told them.

"Do you mean Josh Arnold or Josh Crow?" Saphire asked.

I liked Josh Crow since the fourth grade and we were really good friends and I did ask him out at one point but he told me that we were better off being friends and if we had gone out we would have ruined it big time. I did date Josh Arnold and I ended up falling love with him and when I wanted him back he didn't want me.

"What do you think? Of course Josh Crow! He was such a hottie." I told them. "Oh, I got something to show you guys. I'll be right back."

I walked inside and set me coffee cup on the counter. I saw someone sitting at the kitchen table. It looked like Ryuu.

"I thought you were out. Ryuu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your father before today. I just didn't want you to think that he left on purpose…" Then I stopped, I looked a little bit closer at him. He hadn't said ANYTHING and Ryuu usually tries to respond to every word. Then it hit me like a bomb.

'There is NO way that is him! It can't be; it isn't! Is it?' I thought to myself.

"Hey…" He jumped up and covered my mouth before I could get another word out. He took me by the arm and we went into my bedroom, it was the furthest from the front door.

"Great, the bedroom, boy, does this bring back memories." I turned and looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Who did you think I was?" He walked towards me.

"Do you want the truth? Or, do you want me to lie to you?" I was trying to be a little smart ass right off the bat.

"What do you think? Of course I want the truth." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, before I tell you that why don't you tell me why you're here, you left sixteen years ago with out word of where you were going. So, why don't you tell me why you left, and then I'll you who I thought you were?" I crossed my arms like him.

"I'm back because there is a big evil heading this way and the reason I left was so that I could protect you." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Protect me from what? What was there to protect me from? You do know I can take care of myself or have you forgotten that too?" I got this look on my face like I was ready to kill him. "Plus, you still need to answer my first questions."

"I don't know and I do know that you can take of yourself and you don't have to keep reminding me." He was getting way to cocky.

"Well, you have no right to be here, so I want you to leave and never come back. I want you to walk out that front door and not look back. You're not welcome here anymore. GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Do you REALLY want that? Do you REALLY want me to leave and never come back? Riley, I know you don't want me to leave. I know you still love me because I can feel it in my heart. Do you know that I still love you? I always have and it was really hard was for me to leave? It was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do." He put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"Well, you didn't seem like you had that hard of a time. You left for sixteen years and didn't even bother to check in or write. How do you think that makes me feel? Yes, I may still love you but, that still doesn't give you the right to show up with out any advanced warning." I put my back on the door.

"I thought you would be happy. I thought that you would greet me with open arms. But, you still haven't answered my question. Why did you call me, Ryuu?" He got a really serious look on his face.

"NO, before I tell you that you're going to tell me why you didn't contact me all of these years. So, why didn't you?" I was getting furious.

"Do you know that we broke the rules?"

"Screw the rules, dammet! Tell me why you never contacted me!"

"I didn't want anyone on my planet to know that I had fallen in love. Especially, with you, they would have killed me."

"So, instead of them finding out about us you just left me here. You didn't even bother to show up till now. You left me here for sixteen years to raise our son by myself."

"What?" He fell off the bed and on to the floor. He had a confused look on his face like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I have a son?"

"Yeah, and I raised him for sixteen years BY MYSELF!"

"Wow, why didn't you try to tell me?" He stood up and looked at me.

"I tried but, I couldn't find you and if you would have checked in once in awhile you would have known." I went and sat down on the bed. "It doesn't matter I still want you out of here. I never want you to come back."

"Fine, if that's what you really want. But, give me two things. First, kiss me and then tell me if you want me to leave. Second, I want to see my son."

"Fine, but I got to tell you…" And I didn't get to finish my sentence when he grabbed me and kissed me.

He placed his hands firmly on my neck and I grabbed his shirt. He moved one hand from my neck to my side under my arm and I moved one of my hands from his shirt to his neck. He pulled me closer to him and I grabbed him even harder. Then, I pushed him away like I had enough. But secretly I wanted more.

"He's in the woods with the others. Just let me go get rid of Sabrina, Rori, and Saphire." Then I walked out of the bedroom, to the front door.

"I wonder what's taking Riley so long. She's been in there for about a half hour now." Sabrina said.

"Maybe she fell in the coffee pot." Rori said.

"Funny one Rori, a little classic." Sabrina said.

Riley walked out the door on to the front porch. She looked off into the distance like she was looking for something or someone.

"What's wrong, Rie? You look like you're looking for someone." Rori said.

"I'm not feeling very well. You better go." I told them.

"Uh, Riley, saiyans don't get sick." Sabrina told me.

"Yeah they do, remember when Goku had that disease." Saphire said.

"Yeah, but he was also screaming out in pain. And she's not screaming. What are you hiding?" Sabrina said.

"He's back isn't he? He's here isn't he?" Rori asked.

"Yeah, he is. He just showed up and I don't know what to do." I told her.

"Who are you talking…" Saphire didn't finish her sentence when she realized who we were talking about.

"Who are you talking about?" Sabrina was still in the dark about it.

I opened the door and Shin stepped out on to the porch next to me. He (for once in his life) looked scared.

Saphire's View

"What the hell is he doing here? Why is he here?" I yelled.

I was ready to go crazy and jump all over Shin. He just stood there and looked at us like (if he had to) he was going to run away.

"He's here because something's coming and he's not sure what yet." Riley said. I could tell that she was really happy to have him back and that he were to leave again she wouldn't know what to do.

"Why were you gone for so long? You never called or checked in; you just left with out saying a word." Sabrina told him. "Riley was broken up for so long over you. She lied to your son and everything because she didn't want to tell him that his father had abandoned him and his mother."

"Uhh… Sabrina, he knows all that already. I've already jumped all over him for that and he told me that he didn't mean to abandon us. And that the reason that he left was that he was trying to protect me. He didn't know about Ryuu." Riley stepped forward and looked at me. She could tell that I was seriously pissed and ready to chew him up and spit him out.

"Riley, can I talk to you over here for a second?" I grabbed Riley's arm and we walked to the other end of the porch.

"Does he really plan on staying this time? Or is he only here for a little while like the last time?" I wanted to know what was what so I could chew him out for what ever came to mind that was true.

"I don't really know how long he plans on staying, I think he's going to stay and isn't going to leave me and Ryuu again. I mean come on; he's got to help Ryuu with training." I could tell that Riley was trying so hard not to let it so through that she was afraid of losing him again. I hoped with every breath that he wouldn't hurt her again.

We walked over to the others and Riley said, "We're going to go see Ryuu, I think it's time for him and Shin to meet." She looked at Shin and they walked off of the porch and flew off.

Ryuu's View

I had taken up sword fighting and it was a blast to learn. Chika helped me with it since she was a big sword fighting fan. Me and Chika have been friends since we could remember and we were so close in everything. Then one day that all changed.

We were out in the woods with Kenshin and Sakura and we decided to train. Kenshin and Sakura went one way to work on bow and arrow training and me and Chika went the other way. We flew until we saw a flat spot to train on. We landed and decided to work on foot work and technique.

"Lets see how well you do when you get attacked from behind." Chika said and she flew at me and I turned and blocked her blade with mine.

I flung her over my head and she landed on her back, on the ground. She jumped up and took her stance. I took mine and then she took two steps to the right and I took two steps to the left. Then, we both jumped in the air at the same time. Our blades hit and we spun in a circle.

"Let's see if you can match this one…" I said as I instant transmissioned behind her and hit her in the back.

She hit the ground and rolled over. She didn't move and I thought she was seriously hurt so I flew down to her and landed next to her.

"Chika, are you okay? Come on say something, I didn't even hit you that hard." I picked her up about half way off of the ground and she looked so helpless.

All of a sudden I feel something pull on my shirt and then I'm on the ground with her on top of me. She had pinned me with out even knowing.

"Pretty slick ain't I?" She was pretty cocky.

"Yeah, I guess, you're a really good actress by the way." I told her and she just smiled.

Then I kicked her over to where I had pinned her down instead of the other way around. She said, "If you wanted me on the bottom you could of just asked. You didn't have to apply force, but some times force is good." She smiled and I got off of her.

"What makes you think that I wanted you on the bottom? What makes you think that I like you in ANY way like that?" I was afraid that she had found out about me liking her. I had for awhile. And it really wasn't a secret, but I didn't really want her to know.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was because of the way you looked at me when you thought I was dead, and the way you looked at me when you had me pinned." She got to her feet, put her hands on her hips, and just smiled.

"I didn't look at you in any way…. I really thought that you were dead and I just pinned you. I didn't do it in any special way." I was trying to be confused about what she was saying. But I knew exactly what she was meaning.

"Well, from where I was at it looked like you were up to something. I mean come on, you're a guy and guys tend to do things like that." She wanted there to be something between us but I didn't know how it would end up.

"You got the wrong impression then, because I didn't mean to look at you some way or make you think something." She looked hurt with what I said. She turned and flew off before I could say anything else.

Riley's View

Me and Shin arrived at the training sight that Ryuu and Chika usually trained at. But when we got there he was sitting on a rock by himself. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Can I go talk to him?" Shin asked.

"No, he's not real sure what to think of the whole situation. I told him that you were alive and he didn't take the news to well." Ryuu looked up and I grabbed Shin and we crouched behind a tree.

"Is someone there?" He drew his sword. "If there is anyone there, you better come out and face me or else." He was threatening his own mother and father, how dare him.

"Ryuu, I need to talk to you." Chika was flying out of the sky, and she landed next to him.

"Okay," he didn't seem real happy to see her.

"Look, I know I flew off before you could say anything. And I want to say sorry for that, and if there's anything that you want to tell me then please, tell me." She stepped forward to him and looked at him.

He was looking at the ground for a few minutes before he said, "Yeah, there's something I want to tell you. I don't know how you're going to react to it, and really I don't know how I'm going to act to it. I guess it depends."

She looked at him and he looked at her back. Me and Shin were watching them the whole time and we weren't prepared for what came next.

Ryuu approached Chika and he said, "Look, I really like you and if this ever turns into something more I don't want it to ruin our friendship in any way." Her eyes got (almost) the size of her head.

Ryuu stepped even closer to her and he put his hand on the side of her neck, and kissed her. He grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gripped his shirt. At first I thought I was imagining things, but I guess I wasn't because when I looked at Shin he looked as he was about to fall over.

When I looked back over at Ryuu and Chika they had stopped kissing. Ryuu said, "Chika, there's something else I need to tell you."

She looked at him with stars in her eyes. He continued, "I don't know how to say it, but… uhhh…. I…. I…. I love you. I have for awhile and I thought that now would be a good time to tell you since I've got other news. My father is alive."

She backed up away from him and just looked in awe. She asked, "When did you find out? When is he coming back?"

"I don't know, my mom told me before I came out here. She looked devastated when she told me, kind of like it was the hardest thing she had to say to me." I stepped back and put my back on the tree that me and Shin were standing behind, Shin looked at me and smiled. I had forgotten how wonderful his smile was, I was so happy to have him back.

We took one more look at Ryuu and Chika and we went back Capsule Corp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Back t the Capsule Corp. me and Shin were talking in my room before everyone came back. He was telling me everything, why he left, why he never sent word, and why he didn't want to loose me. I was so confused about why he thought he was going to lose me. Then he asked the question I thought he was never going to ask.

He asked, "Why didn't you get married after I left?" He'd been standing up the whole time we were talking and when he asked me that he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I don't know, I guess I always knew that you were going to come back. And I never stopped loving you, and Ryuu probably would have gotten really mad if I had married someone who wasn't his dad." I told him, he smiled at me and then he leaned over to kiss me but I stopped him.

He was confused, then he asked me, "What's wrong, why won't you let me kiss you?"

I looked at the floor and then I looked back at him. And then I asked him, "What would you do if I left here? How would you go on?" He looked so confused.

"What do you mean? Why are you asking me these questions? Are you planning something?" He looked so hurt like I was going to leave for good.

"I'm not planning anything; I just want you to answer the questions." I got up and went over to my tall dresser and pulled out the letter that he had left me.

"I guess if you left I would look for you no matter how long it took me, and if I lost you for good I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I love you so much Riley, you have no clue how painful it has been to stay away from you. In my head I could hear you say my name and I knew that I had no right to leave the way I did."

I walked back over to the bed and stood in front of him, I handed him the letter that he had left me, and said, "Read this, and just imagine how I felt when I read it. I felt like I was going to die, I couldn't fucking breath, it felt like you took a damn knife and dug out my heart and took it with you."

He opened the letter and read it. As he was reading it I could see his eyes fill up with tears. He was reading and imagining me crying my eyes out and how hurt I was by him leaving. After he read the letter he folded it back up and looked at me.

"Wow, I didn't know that you felt like that. I am so sorry; I hope that you can forgive me because it's never going to happen again." He stood up in front of me and put his arms around my waist and kissed me.

We were kissing and it felt so nice. He moved me over to the bed, and then I realized what he really wanted. I sat down on the bed, and then I felt him undoing my buttons on my shirt. And that's when I stopped him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" He looked at me and I saw the love in his eyes. He was truly sorry that he had hurt me and that he never came back to check on me and Ryuu.

"I don't know, and no, you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want everything happen like it did the last time. I don't want to get hurt again. Shin, I love you so much, and when you left I couldn't breathe because of how hurt I was. I want things to be different this time, I don't want you to run off like you did, and I don't want you to just show up again after 16 years." I looked at him in the eyes and I could tell that he was never going to leave me and our son again.

"I'm not going to leave again, I'm not going to disappear for 16 years like I did before, and I love you too, and I love Ryuu. I may not know him yet, but since he's my son, I really don't have to know him to love him. I'm staying and that's final." He put his hand on my cheek, and kissed me again.

Everything went through, he undid my shirt, and it went on from there. It was the best night of my life because the next morning, he was laying right next to me watching me sleep. I was SO happy to see him that I didn't even think of the time.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine, do you by any chance know what time it is?" I asked as I turned and looked at the clock. It was 9:00AM and I was late for work. "Oh shit, I'm late for work. Oh my God, my boss is going to have my ass. This is like to fourth time I've been late for work."

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay and hang out with me for the day?" He got up off the bed and stopped me from rushing around, trying to get ready. He put his hands on my waist, and just looked at me.

"I have to go because if I don't, I will get my ass fired and this job is the ideal job. It's my dream job, and if I don't show up I'll be in some deep shit." I looked at him and kissed him softly and then went into the bathroom and finished getting ready.

I left for work and there was no sign of Ryuu yet. I figured that he was still in the woods with the others. I hoped that him and Chika didn't go to far. And if they did go as far as I think they did, I better not find out about it. And what if his father found out? Oh my God, Shin would shoot frizbees.

Ryuu's View

I had spent the whole night in the woods with Chika. The night seemed like it went on forever, but I remember that it was amazing. Me and Chika made love for the first time. It was amazing, she was amazing. I loved her so much and I just wanted to lay there next to her forever and I didn't was to disturb her from the deep sleep that she seemed to be in. What I can remember from the night before is that after she came back and we kissed, we just sat for about two hours just talking. Then I kissed her again, and one thing leads to another after that. We were lying on ground, and I was undoing her shirt and she was undoing mine. Her skin was so soft and I just wanted the night to carry on. It hurt her but I was doing my best not to cause too much pain, it also hurt me too. At the end we were just lying there on the ground looking at one another, and I told her about five times that I loved her. That I loved her so much that nothing was going to take her from me and that I was going to anything to keep her. Then when I looked at her again she was waking up.

"Morning beautiful, how did you sleep? Sorry we didn't have a more conferrable spot, or area." She rolled over and looked at me, and I looked at her back.

"I slept fine, and it's alright that our spot wasn't better. What time is it? I don't want my mom or dad to worry about me." I rolled over and looked at my watch and I couldn't believe what time it was.

"Oh shit! It's 9:30AM; do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in?" I grabbed my clothes and rushed to put them on.

"Look I'm sure you won't get in that much trouble." She sat up and grabbed her clothes and put them on.

"Well, then you must not know my mom all that well. Cause when it comes to things like this." She put her close back on and I walked over to her. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"My mom may freak as well. But I'm more worried about my dad instead. You know how he can be." She looked at me. She was smiling at me and I couldn't but help love her more.

We searched for Kenshin and Sakura. We all thought that Chika and Kenshin would have ended up together. And then me and Sakura, but it didn't turn out like that. It turned out a couple of weeks ago me and Kenshin were walking home from school and he told me that he thought that he was in love with Sakura. I really couldn't believe it when he told me but I guess everyone finds that special someone and doesn't matter how we figured it.

Rori and Trucks, Saphire and Goten, Piccolo and Sabrina, and then my mom and dad. It really hasn't bothered me that my father hasn't ever been around until I really started to think about it. Especially when my mom told me that he was still alive. I've been thinking of it ever since she told me. I haven't been able to get my mind off of it except last night when the only thing I could think of was how beautiful Chika was.

We walked through the woods trying to find the others and then we came to a clearing where we saw two people sleeping on the ground. They looked like they had gotten physical the night before, just like me and Chika.

We walked up to them. They were knocked out and they didn't wake up until I said, "Well, well, what do we have here? Is it a couple of teens who didn't know how to keep it put away?"

They freaked, they couldn't believe that we saw them like we did. Sakura was the worst she through a rock at my head. She screamed at me nonstop for an hour, while we were going back to the Capsule Corp.

"I can't believe you had the nerve! I can't believe that you were spying on us!" I was ready to gag her because she wouldn't shut up about it.

"Look, we didn't mean to walk up on you two. We were just looking for you so we could come home. By the way, did any of you see my mom before we met up?" I hadn't seen her since we talked and she told me about my dad.

"No, I think she was going to hang out with the others. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Oh, by the way, what did you two do last night?" Kenshin asked. I didn't want to tell him, because he would make a big deal out of it, so I made up a lie.

"Nothing. We talked for most of the night about what would like to do when we were able to move out of the house." I looked at Chika and she looked hurt, I think she got the point that I didn't want the others to know.

"Yeah, we talked about what people we were going to meet, and who we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with, if we lived in a world where you could pick anyone." Chika added. I could tell that she didn't want to hide it from the others but we had to.

"Okay, you two can keep telling yourselves that. But I know what me and Kenshin did last night, I'm not afraid to admit to it." Sakura was very open about things like that. She didn't care if anyone and everyone heard.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing. Wasn't it Sakura?" Kenshin asked.

"Umm, can we please change the subject? Its kind of making me sick right now, you know, you two talking about you sex life." Chika said, it surprised me that she said that.

When we arrived at the Capsule Corp. no one was in sight. We walked into the house, looked around and no one was there. It was like they vanished into thin air, or that they were just out on a family gathering.

Riley's View

When I got home from work the day after Shin got back we decided to take a walk. We flew to a plain that we had trained on when I was younger. I couldn't even describe how wonderful it felt with him next to me, not kissing me, not wanting me in any sexual way, just there next to me, the joy of his company was SO much better.

Then he asked, "What's our son like? What are his hobbies, and who does he take after the most?"

I just giggled a little and then answered by saying, "He's very temperamental like me, and he doesn't really like to be told how things should be done. He has taken up sword fighting as you could have seen. But I would say, he takes after you the most, he looks like you, as you saw, and he's got your strength."

"Really, did you train him? Or did Vegeta, maybe Goku?" He asked.

"No, neither one of them did, I did all of his training. I learned from the best, remember?" We stopped and looked over some water. It was a bright sunny day, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Well, that must mean that he learned from the best then. He takes after you with his moves and speed also his skill as well. You taught him all of that." He sat down on a rock and looked at me. He asked me, "How could I have ever left you?"

"I don't know, I was surprised that you left. I didn't think I was going to live through it. But hey, look, I'm still here." I stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the water, kind of like I was looking into the past.

"I'm glad you're still here, I will never leave you again, and I will never hurt you again. And you never know, maybe we could give Ryuu a little brother or sister some day. All I can say is that we better not have any grandkids any time soon. Then I will have to kill him." He laughed a little at that last line. I knew that he was joking and he knew that I would do the same if he ever got a girl pregnant before he was married and out of school.

I moved away from the cliff and sat down next to Shin on the rock. I said, "I forgot how pretty it was up here. I haven't been up here since the last time we were together. I guess I thought that if I came up here it would cause too much heart ache and I wouldn't be able to stand it. I pretty much stayed away from things that reminded me of you or the things we did together."

"Why? Why did you give up on everything like that? You must have known deep in your hear that I would be back and that we would be together again?" He looked at me with this confused look on his face.

"I didn't give up on everything. I just couldn't handle anything that reminded me of you. Because if ANYTHING would remind me of you I would go off by myself and cry. No one knows of that but I did do it. I just wanted you back SO bad I could taste it." I got up from the rock once more and looked out over the cliff and just stared off into the vast beyond like I was looking for something.

"Well, sounds like to me you were giving up. You didn't want anything to do with me anymore. But I kind of get where you coming from, I didn't have a right to leave like I did; you deserved better than that. You're the only person that I've ever loved in my life, I'm not supposed to fall in love but I did anyways." He stood up next to me, he was a little shorter than me but to us it didn't matter one bit. He stepped in front of me to get my full attention and he put his hands on my neck to make sure I was looking at him, and he kissed me so passionately I went weak in the knees.

I fell to ground because I couldn't stand up much longer cause of the kiss. I said to Shin, "I… I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I guess I couldn't keep my balance any longer. You haven't kissed me like that in such a long time. I kind of forgot what it felt like."

He grabbed my hands and picked me up off the ground. He was just standing there on that cliff edge holding me and looking into my eyes like he was never let anyone or anything take me away from him. Then he took off from the ground still holding me. He told me that he wanted to take me somewhere. But I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Ryuu's View

I was sitting in the kitchen with Chika, Kenshin, and Sakura talking when I heard somebody outside the front door. I went to the front door and it was Rori, Saphire, and Sabrina. They were breathing awful hard, and I didn't know what was wrong with them, and I could tell something WAS wrong with them.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I let them into the house to sit down and catch their breaths. They looked so confused.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was talking to Trucks and he started to yell at the top of his lungs. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, kind of like he was in some terrible pain. He yelled for me to get out of the house and run somewhere he wouldn't be able to find me." Rori explained as she got a glass of water to calm her nerves.

"The same thing happened with me Goten." Saphire said.

"Yeah, me too. Piccolo didn't know what was going on. He just told me to get out of there. Where's your mom Ryuu?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I got home. She may be in town. But I'm not quite sure."

Then after I said that the front door opened and my mom walked into the house. Caring nothing in her hands. Now I was curious what she was doing this entire time.

"Hey guys, what's up? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" She asked as she walked closer them with a confused look on her face.

"The guys started to act really weird. They started screaming out in pain and told us to run. And told us to go somewhere where they couldn't find us. So we came here, but they'll probably know that we're here." Sabrina said as she put her head on the table.

"Really, do you…" all of a sudden my mom stopped talking and turned towards the front door and looked out the window kind of like she sensed someone. "They're coming and they're coming fast. We need to get out of here." She said as she rushed to the back door.

"Come on everyone, lets go." Rori said and she rushed out the door.

We all followed my mom, Saphire, Sabrina, and Rori. Then all of a sudden my mom stopped like she had ran into a wall. Then a space ship landed in front of us. I had no idea who or what it could be. I had never seen anything like it before. Then a door opened on it. And a guy stepped out with gold eyes and grey hair and he had staff with a orb of some type on it.

We landed on the ground and my mom asked, "Who are you and what do you want with us and our families?"

"Oh, it's not your families that I want. It's you and the other three that I want. Your families aren't important to me." The man responded with an evil grin on his face.

"Then what do want with our husbands?" Saphire asked with rage in her voice.

"That's how I'm going to kill you. If their love isn't pure than you'll die at their hands. At least that's what happened to the other protectors of the universe." He said as he stepped out of the ship.

Then a minute later Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo landed behind us trying to keep themselves from fighting the people that they loved the most in the entire world.

Then the ground started to shake. And whatever drove my mom to become so upset that she transformed into her protector gear. It was black with knee high boots and skin tight pants that the boots covered until the knee. Her shirt was sort of the same, skin tight and black and the shirt looked like it was tucked into the top of the pants where the belt was. Her hair was black and in a bun and the sleeves on her shirt came to her elbows and the neck of her shirt went to the middle of her neck. She look fierce and ready to take on everyone who stood in her way. Saphire, Sabrina, and Rori's armor were the same only Saphire's was green, Sabrina's was pink, and Rori's was blue and all of their armor was shinny. And they all had weapons, my mom had a sword, Saphire had a staff, Rori had a bow and arrow set, and Sabrina had a staff looking thing (it had handles on the ends and a chain link in the middle between the handles.)

"You stupid little girls. You think just cause you transformed you can defeat me. How wrong can you get? Especially you, the one in black, you don't know what I have in store for you. What I can use against you." The man started to act kind of cocky all of a sudden.

"And what's that? Are you going to throw your little ball at me?" My mom said trying to be a smart ass.

"No. I'm going to simply use the one thing you love the most in the whole universe." He got a more of a cocky smile on his face.

"And that would be what?" My mom asked.

"This…" he stepped out of the way of whatever he was blocking and I saw, me?

'Me, what? That makes no sense at all. How can fight me if I'm standing right here?' I thought to myself.

Then she screamed, "Shin!? NO! You can't do this!" She looked like she was about to cry and I had never seen my mom cry, as far as I can remember.

'Could he be my father, was he really my dad?' I asked myself. Then I realized that it must be him.

Finally, the man said, "This is pointless." And with a wave of his hand Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks fell to the ground and were unconscious.

"Now I can take care of you, Black Protector. See those imbeciles were strong and could fight my power, but not very easily. Now, the one you love however is the weakest out of them all." The orb on the staff that he was holding in his left hand began to glow brighter, and the man that I thought was my father started watching and trying to control what he did, but it didn't work.

Riley's View

Shin flew at me. He was in SO much pain, and you could see it in his face. He was having a harder time controlling himself than the others. But I had always known him to be the strongest person I knew. But right now he seemed to be the weakest.

"Riley, you're the only one who can stop me! Please! Don't let me hurt you! If I hurt you I won't be able to forgive myself!" Shin screamed as he flew at me.

He threw a punch but I ducked, then a kick, but I blocked. And kick after kick and punch after punch I blocked. But I couldn't bring myself to hit him back. For years I told myself that I didn't love him, but yet, deep down inside I knew I loved him with everything I had.

Shin leaped back to gather energy so he could blast me into the next century. But he let his guard down long enough to get a punch right in the stomach by Ryuu.

Then Saphire had enough time to say, "GREEN PROTECTION IGNITE SPEAR!" She released her arrow and it hit the orb right in the middle and shattered it into a million pieces and the mad started to self-destruct and he blew up on his own. But not before Ryuu got one last kick in on his poor father.

Ryuu's View

I didn't realize that the weird man was gone when I kicked Shin (as my mom called him) in the stomach.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know that you were cured before I did that." I told him as I knelt down beside him to make sure I didn't hurt him to bad.

He backed away from me, stood up and brushed himself off and looked at my mom as she handed and went back to her normal look.

"What did I tell you?" He asked my mom with a kind of a smart attitude.

"Well, I was going to tell him, but I wanted you to be there with me when I told him everything. But I guess I can tell him now since you're already here." My told him as she turned to look at me with this kind of 'Oh my God' look on her face.

"Ryuu…" My mom said. "I've got something to tell you. And I hope that it don't be a to big of a shock." She paused for a minute then continued by saying, "Ryuu, this is your father." She pointed to Shin as she introduced him.

I couldn't believe my ears. My mom just introduced me to my father after 15 years of gone. I thought he was dead, but he was alive, did he leave cause he didn't care, or did he not know? My head was filling with SO many questions that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello, son." He said. And with that Chika, Sakura, and Kenshin fell over with so much shock and then I fainted not to long after that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Riley's View

Me and Shin decided to take a walk through the huge garden I had behind my house. It was full of different flowers and roses, and then there were some different kinds of vegetables as well. Like tomatoes and some cucumbers along with peppers (I don't like peppers but Ryuu and Vegeta do) and things like that. Me and Shin had been discussing how we were going to tell Ryuu that Shin was the Supreme Kai. Also, there was Kabito, we had to find some way to break it to him that Shin had a son, we honestly had no idea about what we were going to do.

We were talking and all of a sudden Shin stopped. "I want to give you something and I also want to ask you something. And I hope when I do you won't, well as you would put it 'run away'." I also had a water fountain in the middle of the garden with stone benches on four sides of it.

I sat down on one of the benches and Shin just kept standing and he was looking at the fountain. I could tell that he was thinking of something to say, but couldn't find the words.

"Shin if there's something you want to ask me go ahead. I won't run away. I could never run away. I love you, remember?" I looked at him and looked so confused about things, it was actually kind of cute.

"Well… umm…" He stammered around words and couldn't figure out how to say them. Then he finally spit out, "Riley, I know you love me, and I know that I love you without a doubt in my mind. What I want to ask you is…" He stopped right in the middle of the sentence and walked over to where I had some white roses planted and picked one off the bush. He walked over to me and gave it to me, then he said, "I love you, and I want to spend forever with you, I wasn't allowed to love but I ended up falling in love anyways." He pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Riley, will you do me the honor of taking me to be your husband?"

He opened the box and I saw a huge diamond ring in it. It took me a minute to figure out what was going on and I couldn't help it, but I went insane.

"YES, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He put the ring on my finger and he kissed me again. Then I asked, "When did you get the idea of asking me?"

"The day I came back. I saw you and I knew right then and there I needed to ask you or I would probably lose my chance. You make me happy and I can't imagine living another day without you in my life." He took my hand and we walked back to the house where Ryuu, Saphire, Rori, Sabrina, Chika, Kenshin, Sakura, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo were talking about my little announcement that I had made the day before.

Saphire's View

I couldn't believe that Riley was going to tell Ryuu everything. The kid just found out that his dad was even alive, but on top of that she was going to tell him that he was the Supreme Kai. It was going to be to much for him to handle. And what was going to happen between him and his friends, they were SO attached to each other, just like me, Riley, Rori, and Sabrina did.

"How are you taking it Ryuu?" Chika asked as she grabbed his hand to make him feel better than he seemed to be doing.

"Fine, I guess. I really don't know what to do or think about it. I always thought he was dead, but to find out that he's alive. It's… it's a shocker." He looked really confused and really out of it.

Then, about 30 seconds later Shin and Riley walked through the door and I could tell that they had a lot on their minds and were really confused about it. But they also seemed really happy at the same time.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" I asked in kind of a happy voice. I was trying not to sound scared, but deep down I really was.

"We took a walk through the garden and just talked about things. And we have some things that we need to tell all of you, and I hope that it'll all turn out alright." She sounded a bit shaky but I could also tell that she was trying to sound nice and confident.

"Ryuu…" she said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh… I'm just trying to still process everything. But I do have a question." He looked at the table, kind of like he was waiting for the words to appear on the table for him, then he looked at his father and asked, "Why did you leave? Did you not care about me or mom?"

Shin kind of looked hurt. But he said, "Ryuu, I had responsibilities that I needed to take care of, and I didn't know about you. It's not that I didn't care, because I do care."

"Then why were you gone for SO long?" I could tell that he was trying to figure everything out. And Riley could tell that too.

"Ryuu, I'm…" Shin paused. Then he continued, "I'm the Supreme Kai." And when he said that, Ryuu looked like he was ready to fall out of his chair.

"YOU'RE THE WHAT?!" Chika asked. "Oh my god, my boyfriend's dad is a fricken God! This is unbelievable!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Rori asked kind of in a pissed tone.

"OOPS… yeah… mom I was going to tell you." Rori looked ready to take her head off her shoulders.

"Well, we're not going to worry about that right now." She said sitting back down in her chair trying to calm herself down.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you're the Supreme Kai and my father?" Ryuu folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them.

"Yes Ryuu, I am both the Supreme Kai and your father." Shin stated. He was trying not to get irritated or sound hard, but he was just trying to comfort his son.

"I…" Ryuu stammered around his words for a minute. "I need to get some air." Ryuu got up from the table and walked outside.

"I think I'll join him. I could use the air too, and plus he could probably use a friend right about now." Chika said as she got up and went outside behind Ryuu.

Then Kenshin looked at Sakura and he said, "I think we'll join them. We're going to make sure that they're alright, especially Ryuu." Then they got up from the table and walked out the door.

Ryuu's View

I couldn't believe it. My father, the Supreme Kai. He's got to be like, the highest person in the entire universe. But if he is the highest being in the universe then, why didn't he know about me?

"Ryuu! Wait up!" I heard Chika call my name and that took my mind off of all the questions and thoughts running through my head.

"Hey, why are you coming after me?" I asked her as she caught up with me.

"I want to make sure that you're alright. And I also think that you shouldn't be alone either. Ryuu, I love you, I just want to make sure that you're okay with everything that you just found out. So, are you okay?" She asked me then she took my hand in hers and that made me feel a little better just to know that she was there and that she cared.

"I'm physically alright, but mentally I'm a wreck. I don't know what to think at this moment. I always thought that my dad was dead and that he was nothing special, just a fighter that had died in a battle. But he's the fucking Supreme Kai and I don't really know what to think of that." I looked at the ground and just thought for a minute.

"Ryuu, he may be the Supreme Kai but he's also your father. You need to give him a chance, and you need to get to know him. He may the best person you know, and you never know, maybe him and your mom will get married." She put her hand on my cheek and made me look at her, she had the sweetest blue eyes and the most adorable smile that would make you melt in an instant.

"Maybe, but I would like to get to know him before that. I think it would be kind of weird to see them get married. I've always thought that people get married and then have a family." I trailed off again into my own little world of thought, that was another thing that I got from my mom.

"Well, most people do that. But it just so happened that in this situation it didn't turn out like that. Your mom and dad mean well Ryuu, you need to spend time with him and let him know how you feel and stuff like that. I can tell that he loves your mom and he loves you. I know it sounds weird, but the connection that a parent has with their child is unbreakable, they don't have to know them long at all to love them." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me, and then she kissed me.

"You know you two should get a room." Kenshin said as he approached us with Sakura walking beside him.

Me and Chika stopped kissing and looked at him, "Well, what about you and Sakura? You two need to get a room sometimes too." Chika said in a kind of like 'fuck you' attitude.

Sakura giggled a bit and the said, "That's true."

"Yeah, I guess. Yeah, you got a point there." Kenshin agreed.

"Hey, let's get out of here. I need to get out away for a little bit. I think if I stay any longer I'm going to go crazy." I told everyone with a wicked look on my face.

"Sure, I think our parents are too wrapped up with everything right now to even realize that we'll even be gone for awhile. Plus, we don't even need a driver's license cause we can fly anywhere we want." Sakura sounded in without a question in her mind.

"I'm in. What about you Chika?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not like we've got anything to lose anyways." Chika looked at me and smiled.

Then we took off from my front lawn. The four of us together, I swear we couldn't be separated. We were 16 almost 17 years old and we were in no rush to return to my house. We were gone with a snap of someone's fingers and were not coming back for awhile.

Riley's View

"I think he took it well." Shin said. He really had no clue how a teenager thought. It was actually kind of cute.

"Umm… honey, he didn't take it very well. He was in shock and I could tell he wanted to say something but couldn't. He's 16 and he has a very independent mind and who knows what he's thinking now." I told him. Then he kind of got a not so happy look on his face.

"Well, since we have Ryuu taken care of, do you think we should go tell Kabito?"

"I think the sooner we tell him the better. And who knows what he's going to do. Also, I think I should start training Ryuu a little bit more. Most of what he knows he's got from watching someone but he's still an amateur at some things." I told him.

Me and Shin instant transmitted to his planet and as we approached a couple of huge doors, Shin waved his hand and they opened. We walked down a hall with brown, wooden doors on each side and the ceiling was SO high you I couldn't see were the top was. We finally arrived to a couple of golden doors that looked really expensive. We walked inside and there were two more doors on the other side of the room and Shin didn't stop to look at anything and just walked toward them. I guessed that we were in his room because I saw huge book cases filled with books (I still couldn't believe that he loved to read that much, that would drive me insane.) that lined the walls, then I saw what looked like a grey pedestal in the middle of the room and it had a ball of kai floating on top of it but it was empty. I looked a little closer and engraved on it was, 'Life Crystal,' I gripped the heart shaped crystal around my neck and looked at it.

Shin stopped to turn around and look at me when he got to the doors and he could tell I was confused kind of. Then he asked, "Didn't I tell you what that was or did I forget?"

"You may have told me and I forgot, or you didn't tell me at all. But it doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is that I still have it and you're with me now." I told him when I smiled.

Then, I looked at my ring; it was SO pretty I couldn't believe it. It had three diamonds, the one in the middle was the biggest and it had to be at least three karats, and then the two on the sides of that one were a bit smaller, they had to be at least one and a half karats on a whit gold band. Also, the diamonds were princess cut, (square) it was the prettiest ring that I had ever seen.

Then, after I took my mind off of my ring I followed Shin through the double doors in his room. We walked down a dark hall for a few minutes, then we came into a light and we stepped onto a platform. I walked to the edge of the platform and I could see the entire universe. Then, a few seconds later Kabito walked onto the platform.

"Master?" He wasn't to sure if Shin was himself or not. "Master! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you in the dark. And what is SHE doing here?" Kabito looked at me and then back at Shin.

"We got some news for you Kabito. And I hope it don't be a to big of a shock for and trust me, everyone knows that I'd really like if you fell over from a heart attack." I couldn't help myself, but I giggled at that little remark.

"Riley, you don't need to be speaking about Kabito like that. After all he is my bodyguard and I do respect him. But Kabito, we do have news for you and it may as a pretty big shock. So, be prepared, and that's a fair warning." Shin told him and Kabito got a scared look on his face.

"Please tell me you two aren't getting marr..." He stopped talking and looked at me a little closer, kind of like he was studying me. "Is… is that… is that your life crystal master?" He finally spit out in shock and awe.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" I was trying to give him as much attitude as possible. To me it was pretty funny but Shin didn't think so and neither did Kabito that's for sure.

"Why do you have it? Mater, why did you give it to a mere human? Is there a certain reason?" Kabito was really going bizerk. He didn't know what to think or how to act.

"Kabito, Riley and I have some big news to tell you. I don't want you to freak out or anything like that, but it may come as a big shock to you." Shin stated. Kabito was really losing his nerve.

"Well, what is it? I've been waiting!" He was going insane and he was going to go nuts when he found what we were going to tell him.

"Kabito…" Shin stopped for a minute to think, then continued. "Riley and I have a son together. And we're also going to get married."

Kabito fell over in shock. He had this look on his face like, 'Oh my God, you have to be joking, and was that a ghost?' Shin helped him up into a chair and he just looked at me and then at Shin and then back at me. The way he looked at me was kind of like that I had done something wrong. Kind of like I had seduced Shin into sleeping with me. Then, I read his mind and his thoughts weren't pretty at all.

'She did something to him, she mush have. He wouldn't have done something this stupid. The Supreme Kai is WAY to intelligent to get mixed up a stupid human girl. This couldn't be happening, there's no way in hell. Could there' As Kabito thought to himself I eased dropped and Shin walked into another room and that was my chance.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with me. Shin loves me and he loves our son. I didn't do anything to him and it was one night, we didn't know that something like this was going to happen. So, don't sit there and get ideas when you don't know the situation is, okay?" Okay, maybe I lied about the one time deal, but come on, I couldn't stand that he was thinking those horrible things.

"Kabito, Riley and I have to go back to Earth now. I will be back soon. And don't worry about anything I will be fine." Shin told him, then we instant transmitted back to Earth.

Ryuu's View

The four of us flew to a plain that was part of a cliff that over looked water. I loved the water and I never knew why. It's probably something that I get from my mother. Chika also loved the water, if you let her she would swim in it every day all day. There was just something about it, it seemed so peaceful and sometimes it looked like glass.

"Hey Ryuu," Chika hollered. "Lets got for a swim. That would be fun right about now."

"But we don't have any swim suits with us. What would we swim in?" I really was hoping that she wasn't going to say skinny dipping. I would really freak out if she said that's what she wanted to do.

"Well, our underwear of course. They would be kind of like swim suits, they cover about the same amount of areas." She told me as she started to take her shoes off, then her shirt.

"But what about…" I stopped and noticed that Sakura and Kenshin weren't anywhere in sight. "Where's Kenshin and Sakura?"

"They went off to do their own thing. You can probably guess what that means." She took her jeans off and ran and jumped off the cliff and into the water below.

Then she yelled out, "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there all damn day? Oh, wait a minute, I forgot, you're a chicken!" Then she laughed.

"You know what," I said as I started unbuttoning my shirt. "You're sorry and for that I'm coming in after you. So, be prepared." I took off my shirt and then my pants and jumped in.

Kenshin's View

Me and Sakura walked off into the woods and left Ryuu and Chika back at the cliff. As we walked through I kept looking at Sakura. She was so pretty and perfect. Yes, she had green skin and orange hair but that didn't matter to at all. I mean come on, look at Ryuu and Chika. Ryuu's purple and has a white Mohawk going down the middle of his head. So, me and Sakura weren't that odd of a couple. I loved her and I'm pretty sure that she loved me back. I've never told her that I did, but that's why I wanted to bring her out here, so we could be alone and plus, I knew a really romantic spot. Also, it was getting dark and the stars were coming out. We finally arrived at a clearing in the trees, brought a blanket with, so we spread it out on the ground and lied down on it to look at the stars.

After looking at the stars for about a half an hour I sat up and said, "Sakura, I want to tell you something. And I don't know really how to say it." Then she sat up next to me, she didn't say anything, she just looked at me.

"Oh God," I was shaking something terrible then it came out like word vomit. "Sakura, I love you." And she looked happy and confused at the same time. "I love you, I always have, I just didn't know how to tell you that I did." She looked even more happy after I said that. It gave me a little more comfort.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you tell me that? Kenshin, I love you too. I've always loved you even when we were little I loved you. But I always thought that you would end up with Chika." She seemed to get kind of sad when she said that last part about Chika.

"Nope, I always knew I would end up with you." When we were younger I did have a crush on Chika, but she was way to busy with getting Ryuu's attention to notice me. So, she ignored me and continued on with Ryuu. Finally, she grew to be no more than a sister to me and then when Sakura started to mature and grew out of her awkward faze. I became interested in her and been ever since.

"Yeah, some where inside of me always knew we would end up together. And I'm really glad that it happened because for as long as I can remember I have always loved you with every beat of my heart and every breath that I take." She responded just the way I wanted her to. She was like a little kid at Christmas time with a new present she just opened. And it was something that really wanted.

Ryuu's View

When it got to dark to see, me and Chika got out of the water and put our clothes back on. I couldn't help myself but, as she dressed, I noticed that she did it with such grace. I couldn't help but think that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was everything I ever wanted and SO much more. She was perfect and wonderful in so many ways; I wouldn't be able to name them all.

"What are you doing Ryuu?" Chika asked as finally finished getting dressed and realized that I was staring at her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." I smiled at her and I saw a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thinking of what exactly?" She asked as she walked a little closer to me. "Were you thinking of me? Or were you thinking of how bad you wanted me naked?"

"Oh, I don't know." She walked a little closer and put her hands on her hips and just looked at me with a mischievous look on her face.

"Really? Are you sure you don't remember? Or do you just need a reminder?" She asked as she lunged at me to tickle me.

I tried to get away, but she just ran after me. We ran around in circles for a few minutes before she caught me. She grabbed me by the waist and put me on the ground. I tried to squirm my way out from underneath her, but it didn't work.

"Do you remember now, huh?" She asked as I squirmed a little more and laughed my ass off. I was really ticklish and I couldn't help it all. That was a huge disadvantage when we would wrestle for fun.

"Okay, OKAY! I'll tell you. I promise." (Saying 'I promise' was a huge thing with me.) I told her as she got off of me.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Okay, I was thinking of how much I love you…" I paused and just looked at her because I didn't know if I should tell her that I wanted to be with her for the rest of our lives.

"And what? C'mon, spit it our. What were you going to say?" She was anxious and I could tell she wasn't very patient.

"Chika," I said as I took her hand in mine. "You know I love you. You know I would do anything for you. But one thing that I haven't told you is that…" I paused again, and then I continued. "What I haven't told you is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She looked like she didn't hear it, but she asked, "Seriously, you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, yes I do. I love you and I want you to be my wife, and I want us to spend forever together." I smiled at her and then she got weak in the knees.

As she fell I caught her and she said, "This is amazing! I really can't believe it. It's like a dream come true or something like that. Or a fairy tale that's not supposed to be real. But being here with you it IS real and it's the most wonderful thing in this entire world. And you are the most wonderful person in the world. I couldn't live without you."

Riley's View

When me and Shin got back to Earth we knew that Ryuu had to be out with the others still because there were no lights on in the house. We went into the house and went to my room. Of course we had to go there.

"You know, Kabito really needs to get off his high horse. I mean, we both know that he doesn't like me and he defiantly doesn't approve of us getting married." I told Shin as I washed up in the bathroom.

"He'll get over it. I mean, he's going to have to because I love you and no matter what it takes I will be marring you." He sat at my computer desk in the chair and smiled at me.

"Wow, that amazing." I said and I could tell by the look on his face he didn't know why I said what I said.

"Huh? What did you mean by that? Was there a certain reason for it?" He was SO confused and it was SO cute in a kind of strange way.

"I said that because you have an amazing smile. I don't understand why you don't show it all that much." I told him as I grabbed some shorts and a big t-shirt our of my dresser drawers.

"You think I have an amazing smile? I don't think I ever noticed. And the only time I like to smile is when I'm with you because you make me the happiest person in the world." He was still at the computer desk when I came back into my room and threw my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"Yes, I do, it's amazing to see you smile. And every time you DO smile it makes me weak in the knees." I sat down on my and looked at him and he looked at me back.

After about 30 seconds of silence between us he came over and sat down next to me on the bed. He looked at me and I could tell that he was seeing the real me. He took my hand and put it on his chest and then did the same with my other hand. Then he put his hands on my chest where my heart was and just looked at me.

Then he said, "Where your hands are is where my heart used to be. And where my hands are is where my heart actually is. My heart belongs to you and only you and it has belonged to you ever since we met."

I smiled and I couldn't find any words to reply to what he just said. And all I could was, "My heart is where my hands are. It has always belonged to you."

He smiled again and then he kissed me. He put his hands on both sides of my neck and just kissed me more. His lips were SO soft and wonderful against mine. I loved it when he kissed me and I loved it just when he was around, it didn't matter if we were in an argument or if we were just talking shop talk. He was everything I ever wanted for the longest time, we had great memories and then there were the bad ones, but we still had a wonderful son and our love was unconditional.

He stopped kissing me for a second and looked at me and said, "Riley, I love you. I didn't know what love really was until I found you. I had always heard about it and everything but I didn't know how it felt until you came along. You're my everything and you and Ryuu are my life and even though I'll always be the Supreme Kai, you two are my only care in the entire universe now." He combed his fingers through my hair and kissed me again.


End file.
